Healing Hearts
by Tinkerbell81
Summary: The war is over and two former enemies are both in the same healer training class. Can they learn to repair their hearts as well as how to heal everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I'm not JK Rowling and am just borrowing her characters.**

Prologue

The war had been over for about a month and nobody's life was the same. The Weasley's were mourning the loss of Fred Weasley, while Harry was learning how to deal with being the sole parent of Teddy Lupin. No one could remember how many funerals they had been too, but it was defiantly too many. Fred Weasley's was one of the hardest, along with the joint funeral of Tonks and Lupin.

Life was starting to move on, but everyone was still consumed with a mixture of grief and joy. They knew that this time Voldemort would not be back, but the cost of freedom had been huge.

Harry and Ron had decided to become Auror's and were forgoing the chance to complete their NEWTS after being offered the chance to join the Ministry without them. Hermione on the other hand, had agreed to take her NEWTS in a few weeks having, in typical Hermione fashion, continued her studies during the horcrux hunt. She had also decided to pursue a career in healing. She had seen so many people hurt by the war, physically and mentally, and she was determined to help them and the others who needed it.

Ron was having trouble understanding why Hermione wanted to be a healer not an auror. It had always been the three of them and he didn't see why it needed to change. Eventually Hermione sat him down and they had a heart to heart, which ended with both agreeing they were better as friends and to respect each other's careers and life choices. Of course this applied to Ron a little more than Hermione. Mrs Weasley had also taken some convincing that Ron and Hermione were not soul mates.

On the other side of the war, the losses and aftermath were being felt just as strongly. Many Death Eaters had died in the final battle including Lucius Malfoy. Several other key death eaters had been rounded up in the immediate aftermath including McNair and Goyle Senior and were presently in Azkaban awaiting trial.

One of the biggest shocks at the end of the war had been the discovery of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy locked in the basement of Malfoy Manor. It appeared they had been being held as prisoners. They were discovered malnourished and with obvious signs of dark magic. Both had been in St Mungo's recovering, whilst whispers and rumours of what had occurred at the Manor circled the wizarding world.

One thing was certain everyone's life was certainly different now the war was over and the changes were not over yet...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One - Healer Training 

Six months later...

Hermione woke up and wondered if today would be the day she felt normal again. Since the end of the war she had been waiting for the day when the feeling of dread, fear, apprehension and nervousness weren't the first things she felt, until she remembered that the war was over and then the grief for those lost hit her.

Hermione signed, today was not that day. She got out of bed and wandered into her kitchen, to make a morning cup of tea and to feed Crookshanks. Hermione had moved into her own cottage, near to Ottery St Catchpole and The Burrow. She had decided it was time for her own space, and to create her own life. She had found it hard to leave the Burrow but Hermione knew she needed to. For whatever reason it felt like time to stand on her own two feet. Molly insisted she came for dinner 2 or 3 times per week, and Hermione obliged knowing Molly still needed her family close. Today she was expected for dinner, and it was also her last day before her healer training began.

Hermione smiled to herself as she thought about heading to training tomorrow. Not only was she excited to be learning again, she was also hoping that it would allow her to develop a routine and allow her to feel a sense of normality that she was missing.

At Malfoy Manor Draco Malfoy was also preparing for a day he never thought would come. He was going to be a healer, a career he'd chosen for himself. Since his father's death the Malfoy's family business had been closed down, which was the reason he had the chance of doing something other than following in his father's footsteps. His mother was also completely transforming the Manor. All evidence of death eaters and their beliefs were being removed. Draco had long known his mother did not follow the beliefs as strongly as his father, and her actions during the war had confirmed this. Draco had changed too and tomorrow he would be able to start a life he never thought he'd get to live.

Healer training was held at St Mungo's to allow those training to learn both in theory and in practice. The newest class of trainee healers were gathering on the 8th floor, which was the training floor. As it was so soon after the war and so many people were still rebuilding their lives, this class was decidedly smaller than normal. St Mungo's had decided to still run the training, as they hoped it would help to develop a sense of normality. Due to the small size of the class this course was going to be an intensive course so that they would complete the theory in 6 months and be used as trainees for the final 6 months of their course.

Draco stood against the wall a little further down the corridor away from the group which was gathering. This was the first time he'd been out in public since the end of the war. Both him and his mother were well aware of the rumours that had, and still were, circulating about the Malfoy's and exactly what had happened at the Manor during the war. Needless to say this was not something Draco wanted to talk about. He quietly observed the rest of the group which was congregating outside the designated room. There were 2 or 3 who looked vaguely familiar as other students from Hogwarts, and a few that he didn't recognise. As he glanced around the group he saw a face that he certainly recognised, Hermione Granger. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to stay calm. Seeing her caused him to feel uncertain and he wasn't sure why. He hadn't expected a warm welcome from his fellow trainee healers, but now he had an unsettling feeling in his stomach that it was going to be worse than he expected. As he opened his eyes he half expected to see Potter and Weasel with her, and was slightly relieved when he saw she was alone.

Just then a woman opened the door and invited them into the room. Draco hung back and found a seat at the back of the class. The woman introduced herself as Healer Rowena Price, and explained that she would be in charge of their training program. Over the next few hours Healer Price outlined what they would be doing for the next year and what would be expected of them. Draco smirked to himself as he saw Hermione taking pages and pages of notes, just as she'd done at school. It gave him an odd sense of calm, that maybe not everything had changed after the war.

As they broke for lunch Healer Price advised them all to get to know each other as they would be spending a great deal of time together over the next year. It was as everyone was filing out of the room, heading for the cafeteria that Hermione noticed Draco. She was shocked, of all the faces she had thought she might see his was not one of them. Hermione realised that she'd stopped walking and a few of the group were looking at her. She shook her head as if to clear her mind and walked up to the rest of the group smiling.

Lunch was interesting with everyone introducing themselves and getting to know each other, well everyone except Draco and Hermione. It seemed the group had already decided they knew them from everything they had read in the media. This actually suited Draco and Hermione as it meant they could both sit in silence and observe while trying to figure out how and if they could survive the next year without having to deal with each other.

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a haze for Hermione. She couldn't figure out why Draco Malfoy was training to be a healer. She'd read all of the reports in the media and had picked up a few extra bits of information from Kingsley and other order members. She knew Draco hadn't taken part in the final battle and that something had happened to see Draco and Narcissa imprisoned in the Manor dungeon, but she had not idea what, and from what she had heard not many people did. She remembered the last time she'd seem him, on the day they were captured and she was tortured. She remembered at that point he looked more broken and tired that she had been. Was it possible that Draco Malfoy wasn't the evil death eater she had believed he was?

Draco kept himself separate from the other class members as much as possible. He sat at the back of class, concentrating on the lectures, determined to learn as much as possible. The rest of the class observed him but made no great effort to get to know him or include him. There had been a report in the Daily Prophet that both Hermione and Draco were in the latest group of trainee healers. This had lead to more speculation over exactly what happened at Malfoy Manor and especially what had happened to Draco.

Of course, that same article had caused Ron to turn up at Hermione's cottage to demand that she pull out of her training as it obviously wasn't safe. Hermione had just let him yell and scream until he was finished, then she told him it was her life and she would do what she wanted and no one, including Draco Malfoy or Ronald Weasley, was going to stop her. It had taken Ron a few days but he eventually agreed to respect her decision, although he still wasn't happy. Harry had taken the news better but still asked Hermione to be cautious, more because very few people knew exactly what had happened to Draco and Narcissa, and like most he was apprehensive about what it meant and what mental state they were both in. Hermione promised to be careful but reminded Harry that she'd never been scared of Draco and was not going to start now, as she thought to herself, if nothing else it was going to make her training interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so the first two chapters are kind of setting the story up, but I promise it gets more interesting in the next few chapters...which should (hopefully) go up soon...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling**

Chapter Two - Truce? / Friends?

The class had covered basic healing spells for the first few weeks. Just like Hogwarts Draco and Hermione were top of the class, although this was helped by the fact that both had been using these spells for years. They were now covering basic remedies for common injuries, today being broken bones and skele-gro.

At the end of the class Healer Price advised the class that the following day they would be learning how to brew skele-gro at the hospital's private potion lab, located next door to St Mungo's. They would also be working in pairs and it would be up to them to choose their partner. Class was then dismissed and everyone stood to leave, selecting their partners and talking excitedly about the next day's class. Draco was still sitting at the back of the class when someone stood in front of him. He looked up and saw a face he didn't expect to see, Hermione Granger.

"It seems we are the only two without partners" she said quietly, "and its not like we can avoid each other forever."

"So you want to work with me?" he asked.

"Yes, I think we can be adults and be civilised, plus I want to work with someone I know has potions ability."

"Well I did finish top of my class" he replied smirking, knowing how much it would annoy her. He also knew she was right. As he saw her take a deep breath, he stood, smirking again, and said "I'd be honoured to work with you Granger" and left, leaving Hermione standing in the classroom trying to control her irritation. Draco Malfoy could still get under her skin, maybe working with him was not the best idea, but it was too late now.

The following morning Draco and Hermione and the rest of their class arrived at the St Mungo's potion laboratory and were met by Healer Roger Wright who was going to teach them how to make skele-gro. Hermione and Draco were both feeling apprehensive at working together but excited at making potions again. Each pair was assigned a work area and cauldron, and the class began. Each of the ingredients were explained and then prepared. Draco and Hermione worked in silence until it was time to start the brewing of the potion.

"I think one of use should handle the ingredients and the other should do the mixing and heating" Hermione said quietly, breaking the silence.

Draco nodded and replied "I'll take the mixing".

Hermione smiled, "shall we start?"

Draco gave a slight smile, and nodded.

Over the next few hours the pair worked together easily and were focused entirely on the potion. They were the first to finish and Healer Wright came over to inspect their potion. It was perfect. "Well I'd expect nothing less from two of Hogwarts finest potion makers" he said, before turning back to observe the rest of the class.

The next few weeks saw the trainee healers learn to theory of several key potions, as well as how to make them. Hermione and Draco continued to pair up when it came to brewing the potions. They continued to work well together and produce excellent potions. As the time passed so did some of the tension between them.

The class was given an afternoon off as a reward for all of their hard work. As usual Draco and Hermione were the last to leave the classroom, neither really sure of what to do or where to go. As they walked out of the lift towards the floo, Hermione turned to Draco and asked "what are you planning to do?"

"No idea" he replied "I'd just love to be able to get away from everyone and everything. I"m sick of being stared at, and the Manor isn't exactly a place that I feel relaxed." He sighed and looked at Hermione, waiting for her to tell him that he deserved, but instead she said "do you trust me?"

Draco looked at her stunned, "what?"

"I asked if you trusted me. I know somewhere we could go and be away from everything. I get sick of being stared at too".

Draco thought for a minute, and then nodded "I do".

"Meet me outside the Post Office at Hogsmeade in half an hour, oh and dress warm, casual and muggle" she said before stepping into the floo so he couldn't respond.

Half an hour later Hermione was standing outside the Hogsmeade Post Office waiting for Draco. She wasn't sure why but she was sure he would turn up and that thought didn't scare her. If anything Draco intrigued her. He was certainly different and she was curious to know why.

Draco meanwhile was standing in his room at the Manor wondering if he should go or not. He'd got changed into muggle jeans, sneakers and a sweatshirt, and knew he had nothing else to do. Plus he really wanted to get out of the house and away from everything. If I can hate it I can always leave he thought to himself, before taking a deep breath and appariting to Hogsmeade. Draco saw her standing outside the Post Office as she said she would be. He walked towards her feeling slightly apprehensive, but didn't show it in his face. Hermione smiled as he reached her, "shall we go?" she asked, holding out her hand. Draco nodded and took it before feeling the pull of apparition.

He looked around where they'd landed and as expected he didn't recognise where he was, but it looked like the countryside.

"Welcome to the Lake District" Hermione said "this is where I come to get away and it looks like a good day for a hike".

"A hike?"

"Yes Draco a hike. Its what I do when I want some time alone or some time to think. Its what I love about this place, you can always find a nice quiet spot and just be. Plus its beautiful".

Draco couldn't argue the views around them were stunning and they were only at the bottom of the hill he was expecting that they would be climbing.

"And you're happy for me to join you?" he asked, wondering why she was sharing something so personal with him.

"If you'd like to, plus you looked like you needed some time away, and I know what that's like".

"Then lead the way" Draco replied with a slight smile.

Together they walked towards a set of hills known as the Langdale Pikes, specifically Pavey Ark. Draco and Hermione walked together in relative silence, both thinking, contemplating and enjoying the peace and quiet, as well as the views. Once they reached the top Hermione pulled a blanket out of her bag and they sat down.

"This place is breathtaking" Draco said, as they both caught their breath, and drank some water.

"I know" Hermione replied, "no matter how many times I come here it still amazes me".

Draco looked at Hermione and saw her rosy cheeks from the climb and her wind swept hair, despite it being pulled back. She looked so natural and beautiful, and this was a thought which scared him.

"Draco" Hermione said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hmm" he replied

"I asked if you were hungry"

"Yeah I am" he smiled "and its getting a bit cold".

Hermione laughed "I suppose it is November".

Draco cast a warming charm while Hermione got the food out of her bag. As they ate they discussed their training. It was a safe and easy topic. Then Draco asked, "so where are we?".

"Well you've just climbed Pavey Ark, one of the Langdale Pikes in the Lake District, which is in north west England, and we are sitting next to Sickle Tarn" she answered.

"Sickle Tarn" Draco laughed "it looks like a lake to me".

"A tarn is a mountain lake or pool, formed in an amphitheater like valley head, which was excavated by a glacier, so I suppose technically you are right by calling it a lake, but its a certain type of lake" Hermione explained.

Draco looked at her with amazement, "is there anything you don't know" he asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, and then she answered "plenty, which is one of the reasons I love to read. There is always something new to learn".

Draco nodded, "I guess I understand, I've actually been surprised at how much I've enjoyed learning again at training".

Hermione looked confused "but you were always challenging me for the top grades at Hogwarts, didn't you enjoy learning then" she asked.

"That was different" he replied quietly, looking at her and still seeing the confusion on her face. "School came with pressure, Lucius Malfoy did **not** like his son coming second to a muggleborn".

Realisation dawned on her face, "but now he's gone you can learn because you want to".

Draco nodded "so much for getting away from everything" he muttered quietly, but Hermione heard him.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Maybe we should pack up and keep walking" she said, as she started to tidy up their leftover food. Draco didn't move, he just sat looking out over the tarn.

"Hermione" he said cautiously, causing her to stop and look at him, "do you think maybe we could just sit here, talk a bit more?"

Hermione looked at him, before nodding and sitting back down, as Draco continued "but whatever we say, it stays between us". Hermione nodded again. She had no idea what Draco wanted to talk about but she was curious. It was obvious he needed to talk to someone, she just never expected it to be her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave me a review and let me know what you think :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three - Draco's Story

Eventually Draco started talking and Hermione sat listening. "All my life I had been brought up to believe that pure bloods were superior. Being a Malfoy meant I could demand respect due to our status in the world. I realise how arrogant it sounds, but you met my father". Hermione nodded as he caught her eye.

"In the year before I started Hogwarts it got worse and my father spent many hours teaching me about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter and how one day the Dark Lord would return and take power as he had been destine to do before Potter got in the way. School started and I realised being a Malfoy did command me a certain level of respect and power, especially in Slytherin. It was as if everything my father had taught me was true, but then there was you."

Draco looked at Hermione, who wasn't quite sure how to react, so Draco continued "Hermione Granger, muggleborn, and the greatest witch of her generation. It didn't fit with what I'd been told and taught my entire life."

Hermione met his eyes and smiled sheepishly. Draco gave a slight smile in response, before speaking again "Then the Dark Lord returned and father was convinced our time had come, and he wanted to be right up there with the Dark Lord. It seemed to become his whole focus. I remember him speaking about his mission at the Department of Mysteries with great pride and telling me how this was going to shape our family's future in the new world order. The ironic thing is that he was right, it just didn't eventuate in the way he'd envisaged. I feel like I'm still paying the price for his mistake."

Draco stopped as Hermione placed a hand on his arm, and he met her eyes and he could see that she was about to say something, but he knew if he stopped he wasn't likely to start again, so he kept talking.

"Everything changed after that night, he changed, and if anything he became more obsessed and determined to get back on the Dark Lord's good side. He was determined to do whatever it took and damn the consequences, even when mother and I became the targets. It was obvious to pretty much everyone but him, that the Dark Lord was using me to get his revenge when he gave me my task to kill Dumbledore. No one expected me to succeed, except him. He was consequently on my back asking about my plan and reminding me what would happen should I fail. He would even throw in the occasional threat to my mother to push me harder. He knew she was my weakness. I remember his reaction when he found out she'd made an unbreakable vow with Severus. He hit her, called her weak and untrusting, then crucioed her."

Tears had welled up in Hermione's eyes. It had become apparent that Draco's childhood had been abusive not loving. She'd always realised it had been different to hers but now she realised how much. Without realising it, her hand was still on his arm, and she had gently begun rubbing her thumb across the back of his arm, offering what little comfort she could. Draco was aware of what she was doing, but didn't want to say anything, it actually made him feel calm. It reminded him of the few times that his mother had shown him affection or comfort, when safe to do so.

"Of course I received a similar fate as I'd failed my mission. He even asked the Dark Lord if he could be responsible for my punishment as I was an embarrassment he was ashamed to call his son."

Tears were now falling freely down Hermione's face.

"The Dark Lord just looked at him and said but Lucius failure appears to be a Malfoy family trait. Of course that meant that I got double punishment, one from Voldemort and one from my father. I also couldn't go anywhere without seeing Death Eaters. The Manor was no longer our home, it was his. We had no say in anything, we were prisoners in our own home. I stupidly thought it couldn't get worse but I had to sit through meetings and hear what they had done or what they were planning to do. So many of them seemed to enjoy torturing and killing innocent people. It didn't even seem to matter if they were children. I couldn't believe this was what my father wanted me to become, wanted me to stand for. Is it any wonder the world sees me as an evil screw up?"

"Draco you're not an evil screw up" Hermione said. He could see the tear tracks down her face. "You were misguided and brain washed by the sounds of it, and now you can show them they're wrong".

As Hermione looked at Draco, she could see tears in his own eyes, eyes that so rarely displayed emotion.

"I remember the day you were captured" he said quietly. He saw Hermione close her eyes and take a deep breath. She had removed her hand from his arm and clasp her hands together in her lap. He knew her memories would be more painful that his, but it was a day that was pivotal in both their lives.

"Voldemort was away and Bellatrix was swanning around the Manor like she was in charge. Father was furious. Greyback arrived claiming he had Potter. Before he had even made it in the front door, father was muttering to himself that this could work in our favour. He sent mother to answer the door, he didn't want Bellatrix alerted. While she was doing that I was being reminded what this could mean for our family, especially as I would be able to identify him. The minute they brought you in I recognised you, Weasley and Dean Thomas, so I figured it was Harry and you'd tried to disguise him. I knew what father wanted me to do but I just couldn't."

He looked at Hermione at this point, and she had tears streaming down her face and she was now holding her knees up to her chest. She realised he'd stopped and turned to look at him. She'd never seen so much emotion in his face. He looked hurt and broken, just like he had that day. The only difference was she could see the tears in his eyes this time.

"Why?" Hermione asked timidly "why didn't you tell them it was Harry".

"If you'd asked me then I would have sworn it was because I wasn't sure, but honestly I was being selfish. I didn't want father back on good terms with the Dark Lord. I hoped that if the Dark Lord treated him badly enough he would realise it wasn't worth it, that it didn't matter. He didn't matter or stand for anything other than evil. Maybe then mother and I could be free. Of course he got excited, annoyed Greyback and Bellatrix heard the commotion. She was just as excited as father until she saw the sword. That was one of the few times I saw her scared."

He smiled at that memory, "scared and panicked. I think that's why mother followed her orders with only a little bit of argument. She knew her sister well enough to know that in this instance she was being honest. I wasn't surprised she kept you back, but you amazed me." He looked at her and could see the shock in her face. "No matter what she did you still refused to tell her want she wanted to know. You were so brave and strong, everything a muggleborn shouldn't be, but then you'd challenged my beliefs for years".

Just then there was a huge crack of thunder and the heavens opened. Draco and Hermione were drenched in seconds. For the second time that day Hermione held her hand out to Draco, who took it and they apparited away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry this is not all of Draco's story, there is still more to come...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four - Hermione's Story

They arrived at Hermione's cottage and immediately set about getting warm and dry using various spells. Hermione also lit a fire and made some tea before disappearing to get changed. It was only once Hermione sat down in a chair by the fire did they look at each other. Nothing had been said since they had been interrupted by the rain and it seemed neither was sure what to say.

Eventually it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"I remember when I got my letter from Hogwarts, a Ministry Representative turned up at the house and explained I was a witch and that they were offering me a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her name was Meredith Hopewell and she answered every question my parents had. She even took us to Diagon Alley so I could get all my school supplies. I remember being so excited and fascinated by this whole new world I was going to be part of. I never expected to be hated and hunted because of the fact my parents were muggles and I certainly never expected to be fighting in a war before I was 18. It didn't take me long to realise that I had lots to learn and years of prejudice to try and understand, it certainly wasn't the perfect world I'd expected, yet its given me so much. I have another family who love me unconditionally and a best friend who is more like a brother".

Silence descended over the pair again, as they continued to drink their tea.

Hermione spoke again quietly, verbalising emotions she'd never spoken about before, "I hate how everyone tries to make out that I'm a war heroine. I fought because I believed in the cause and wanted to protect those I love. I don't see why I'm anymore important than the others who fought" she continued.

"You did more than most Hermione" Draco replied "all three of you".

"I remember that night at the Manor" she said, changing the subject and he nodded, "we'd been arguing over what Voldemort's plans were and Harry said his name. We'd been so careful since we'd found out it was tabooed, but in that split second we were caught. I tried to disguise Harry as best I could in the time we had and we gave them false names, but then they searched the tent and found his glasses and a photo of me in the Daily Prophet. Next thing I knew we were being dragged to the Manor, and I had no idea how we were going to escape."

She placed her now empty cup on the table, and curled back up in the chair before continuing, "I knew once Bellatrix arrived she would single me out, although part of me would have rather faced her than Greyback". She shivered at the mention of his name.

"As the others were being taken away I promised myself that I wouldn't tell her anything no matter what she did, and I knew she wouldn't take it easy on me." Tears were starting to fill her eyes, as this was really the first time she'd spoken about that night.

"Hermione, you don't need to talk about this if you don't want to" Draco said quietly, seeing how upset she was becoming and she barley even started.

"I need to" she said quietly, "if you don't mind?"

"I'll listen as long as you need, you did for me. I don't know why but I felt like I could tell you my story without judgement, so that's what I'll do for you", he replied softly, looking into her eyes, showing her he was sincere.

Hermione took a few moments to compose herself before continuing her story. "I'd always imagined that the pain from the cruciatus curse would be unbearable, especially after learning about Neville's parents, but in reality it was completely unimaginable. Its impossible to describe."

Draco nodded, "I know" he whispered and the pair smiled sadly at each other, knowing they understood each others pain.

"Each one was worse than the last and it was getting harder not to succumb to the pain. I just kept focussing on the fact that I needed to protect Harry, I needed to keep her focus on me". The tears were now streaming down her face as she spoke.

"It's ironic really because I was in so much pain from the curses and the beatings that I didn't really feel her carving mudblood into my arm. It was only later after my wounds had been healed that I felt it. It also meant that I couldn't really feel Greyback either, and I'm glad about that. I gave into the pain once she passed me to him. I knew what he'd do and I didn't want to feel it".

She sobbed looking at Draco who knew she wasn't referring to him biting her, she meant what they both knew he would have done first, he would have raped her.

Draco stood and handed Hermione the box of tissues from the table, before continuing to the kitchen to make more tea, although if he was honest he could do with something stronger.

"There's firewhisky in the pantry" came a quiet voice from behind him. He looked at her and nodded before retrieving the bottle, whilst she got the glasses. The pair again found themselves in the living room in front of the fire.

"Its late, don't you need to be getting home" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"I told you I'll listen as ling as you need, so I'm happy to stay", Draco replied.

"I don't know if I can talk much more today" she replied, honestly, "its just too much".

"I understand" Draco said, before finishing his drink. "Thank you for today Hermione, I actually think it was what I needed".

Hermione smiled and nodded before Draco stood and disapparited home, leaving Hermione to wonder why she found it easier to talk to him about this rather than her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is not all of Hermione's story either, but I felt that they were more likely to share their stories in bits rather than in one go.<strong>

**Hit the review button and let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - Still not mine :(**

Chapter Five - Friends?

Draco and Hermione's friendship continued to grow and develop over the following several weeks. He had been to her cottage for dinner a few times and they had continued to study together. Her cottage was a safe place they could hide away from the world in and just be two trainee healers, studying, rather than being Draco Malfoy reformed Death Eater, and Hermione Granger war hero.

Needless to say they had both received O's for their healing potions assignment. The class was now learning some of the more advanced healing spells relating to spell damage and curses. Again certain elements were familiar to Draco and Hermione, reminding them of everything they had faced. Sitting through the lecture on the after effects of the cruciatus curse had been particularly hard and had left Hermione and Draco sitting stunned in the classroom after everyone else had left.

"I need a drink after that" Draco mumbled.

Hermione turned to him and nodded "my place?"

Draco stood and nodded, as they left and headed to the floo. Once at Hermione's cottage she fixed them both a shot of firewhiskey and then filled two large glass knowing there was a lot of pain to numb. It was a while before either spoke.

"So what do you think the chances are of either of us having some of these long term side effects?" Hermione asked, quietly, not really sure if she wanted an answer.

"Well I'm presuming Bellatrix was the only time you were cursed". Hermione nodded, "then I've been cursed more than you, but Bellatrix always appeared to be particularly vicious with the cruciatus and she certainly went hard at you".

Draco took a mouthful of firewhisky before continuing, "honestly Hermione I have no idea but I think it will be a miracle if neither of us show at least one side effect".

Hermione wordlessly summoned the bottle of firewhisky before topping up her drink. "Its not fair, I wanted to be a healer to learn to help people, not to learn what side effects I might or might not have to live with" she exclaimed, feeling as if this war was never going to go away.

"That's one of the things about learning, you always find a few things you wish you didn't know or learn" Draco responded.

"Like Divination" Hermione laughed, as the alcohol was beginning to take effect, thanks to her lack of food.

"Or how to raise blast ended skrewt's" Draco sniggered.

The next few hours past with the pair drinking and recounting all the things they had learnt at Hogwarts and if they were useful or not. Hermione had stumbled to the bathroom when her fire turned green and Ron's head appeared in the floo. "Hermione" he called, before yelling "what the hell?" and pulling his head back. Seconds later he appeared through the floo with his wand pointed at a semi-drunk Draco.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing here Ferret? Where's Hermione? What have you done to her?" he screamed.

"Ron" Hermione said as she came through the door, instantly sobering up at the sight in front of her. "Put your wand down".

Ron didn't lower his wand but turned to look at her. "I said lower your wand Ron" she said more forcefully as she walked further into the room, "Draco is a guest in **my** home".

Ron started to splutter and Draco used the opportunity to slide to the other end of the couch, away from Ron's wand.

"Malfoy, a guest" he spluttered, "have you gone mad?" before turning and realising Draco had moved.

"Expelliarmus" Hermione said, causing Ron's wand to fly to her, and Ron to snap his head towards her.

"Today was a pretty rough class so Draco and I came back here to unwind and appear to have lost track of time, and before you start Ronald, this is my house and I will invite who I see fit into it, understood?"

Ron stood gaping like a fish, turning his head between the pair. Hermione standing with her hand on her hip and her 'don't mess with me' glare on her face, and Draco sitting on the sofa looking slightly uncomfortable, but also trying not to laugh. Even he knew not to mess with Hermione when she made that face.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes, Ron walked over to Hermione, retrieved his wand and floo'd back to the Burrow, without saying a word.

Hermione flopped onto the nearest chair, shaking her head, "oh dear" she muttered.

"I should go" Draco said, standing ready to leave.

Hermione looked up, "you don't have to, I was going to offer you dinner".

"I should go, mother will wonder where I am" Draco replied "but thank you for this evening, it was what I needed" before he floo'd to the Manor.

Hermione sat in the chair for a while longer, trying to process the entire day. She was feelings completely overwhelmed and incredibly drained. Crookshanks come in and curled himself up on her knee trying to offer her some comfort. Hermione was just starting to doze off in the chair when her floo activated and Harry stepped through. As she looked up she could see the mixture of hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Hermione nodded slowly, not quite sure what his reaction would be. He tended to be more controlled than Ron, but then she also knew his opinion of Malfoy.

Harry sat on the sofa and looked at her as if waiting for an explanation, so she started.

"We were paired up for potions and actually spoke to each other and worked together instead of sniping and arguing, and we worked well together. Plus he's on the outside too". Harry looked at her confused by her statement.

"You know what its like, everyone thinks they know who you are because you're Harry Potter, or don't want to get to know you because they are intimidated by who they think you are. Its the same for me and the same for him, especially after the war".

Harry nodded "I guess" he answered reluctantly.

"We're not the only ones changed by the war, bit didn't we fight for a better world, a free world, an equal world" Hermione said.

Harry looked at Hermione as she spoke, he knew she was speaking honestly and right as always. He took a moment to answer her, and then he said "I don't trust him but I trust you, so just promise you'll be careful".

"I promise" Hermione nodded, "and thank you for listening".

Harry smiled as he stood "you know Ron's always been the hot headed one. Just give him time".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, I'm just borrowing them :)**

Chapter Six - Astoria Greengrass

As the weeks progressed so did the friendship between Draco and Hermione. Ron was still angry but Hermione expected that. The first Weasley dinner had been uncomfortable and Hermione had to assure all of them that Draco had changed. It helped that Kingsley Shacklebolt was also in attendance and backed Hermione that people should not judge Draco or Narcissa on their perceptions of them.

Hermione also had fun telling Draco just how many Weasley's had threatened to hurt him if he did anything to her.

"God help anyone who wants to date you then" he laughed.

Narcissa Malfoy had also taken the news of her son's friendship with a muggleborn well. He knew that she didn't share his father or her family's views on blood status, but he was still amazed how well she took it. She even understood when he said he didn't want to invite her to dinner at the Manor due to what she had experienced last time. Narcissa had then surprised them after training, and the three had gone for coffee in muggle London, at Narcissa's request.

"We won't be bothered there" she had explained.

The three had chatted easily and had caught up several times, but never at the Manor.

Draco was actually starting to enjoy his life for the first time. He was doing exactly what he wanted to do and had a supportive parent. He should have realised that due to the fact his life never went the way he wanted that it wouldn't last, and true enough fireworks were just around the corner.

Narcissa sat down at the dinner table and Draco could see that she was not quite herself.

"Mother, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh Draco" she said with a sigh "I have something that I need to tell you and I know you won't want to hear it".

Draco looked at her, unsure what she could possibly be talking about. Taking a deep breath, Narcissa continued

"As you are aware pure blood families have a tradition of arranged marriages, like your father and myself".

Draco nodded, with a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach, having a feeling that he knew where this was headed.

"Well it appears your father had arranged a marriage for you" she said quietly, looking up at her son waiting for his reaction.

"Who?" he asked.

"Astoria Greengrass" Narcissa replied, "I had lunch with her mother, Camile, today and she brought it up. I came straight home and checked with Mr Smart, your father's lawyer, and the contract is in place. You and Astoria were to be married before you are 18 but due to the war the Greengrass's have agreed to change that clause to before you are 19".

Draco was stunned. He always expected that his father would arrange a marriage for him, and a big part of him was relived that it was not to Pansy Parkinson, but he was not sure exactly what to feel. He knew Astoria vaguely as Daphne's little sister, and now he was to marry her.

Narcissa looked at her son and could see that he was trying to process everything she had just told him. She wasn't sure how he was going to react. His upbringing had dictated that certain things were expected of him, and neither her nor his father had hidden the fact that they had an arranged marriage and that it was a big part of the old wizarding culture favoured by the pure blood families. Yet their lives had changed so much during the war and since it ended, she knew this would be like a bolt from his past, and most importantly the father he was still trying to escape.

Dinner ended in silence and Draco returned to his room still processing everything. He had always known that his marriage would be arranged by his father so he wasn't sure why it was such a shock to find out that he was to marry Astoria. He put the shock down to the fact that both him and his mother were learning to live without the influence of Lucius and here he was interfering again, controlling them again.

Draco then thought about his mother, and everything that she had been though. She came from one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain and forced to marry into one of the oldest in Europe. She had done everything asked of her and had been forced to face some horrific things and live with a man obsessed by power and dark magic. Her standing in society had been effected by everything that had happened.

Those families who had supported Voldemort had turned their back on her once it was announced that she had been found in the dungeon rather than fighting. Most of them knew what had occurred through the family members that were Death Eaters. She was seen as a traitor and shunned accordingly.

The families that had managed to stay out of the war, like the Greengrass's, had been somewhat supportive, but there were still many who saw her as a Death Eaters wife and did not like what her family had stood for during the war. Society as a whole was recovering and Narcissa was still trying to find her place in it.

Draco knew if he went ahead with the marriage it would show that they both still believed in and followed the old wizarding traditions. They were still prepared to be everything a pure blood family should be, but he also knew those on the outside would use it as an opportunity to see that his blood prejudices were still there. He was truly conflicted.

Narcissa was sitting at the table eating breakfast waiting for her son to arrive, wondering if he had slept more than she had. Draco entered the dinning room and sat down next to his mother. He looked at her and could see she was as tired as he was.

"Mother, I think you should invite the Greengrass's round for dinner, after all if Astoria and I are to be married, we should start planning".

Narcissa looked at her son, she could see that he was still conflicted in his eyes, but she also had a sneaking suspicion that he was doing this for her. He had the opportunity to do the job he'd always wanted and she knew this was his way of giving back to her.

"I'll arrange it" she said.

Hermione had noticed that Draco had been quiet for a few days and she could tell something was on his mind. She decided that she'd take him for coffee after class to find out what was wrong.

"So are you going to make me ask?" Hermione said as they sat down in her living room with their drinks.

"Lets just say Lucius reared his head again earlier this week". Hermione looked confused, so Draco continued, "it appears he had arranged my marriage for me. I'm to marry Astoria Greengrass with a year".

Hermione was stunned, no wonder he had been quiet. Thanks to her reading she knew about the old wizarding customs, so was not surprised by an arranged marriage, but more shocked at how Lucius was still effecting Draco's life even though he was dead.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Well I always expected it would happen, I guess I'm just shocked that he'd actually done it, especially with everything else that was going on at the time".

The pair fell into silence, Hermione feeling that Draco had more to say but didn't want to push him. They had continued to tell each other things that they told no one else. so she just sat and waited for him to talk.

"It was also a bit of a shock that he can still influence and control my life even though he's dead. I was actually starting to believe that I would be able to live my own life, be my own person, but he's still managing to interfere".

"I'm guessing saying no is not an option" Hermione asked quietly.

"Not really, plus I think it will help Mother and let people see that there are still respectful of being one of the oldest wizarding families. Its been hard for her".

Hermione knew this was the real reason Draco had agreed to the marriage as he'd confided in her just what his mother had done for him and how he owed her his life. He was now looking after her and she had looked after him. He was doing what was right for her. Hermione wondered if she realised how much her son loved her, and if the rest of the wizarding world would ever get to see the real Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the delay but I got a new kitten and he is just sooooo cute, plus I had a little bit of writers block. I hope to update a bit quicker next time.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven - Dublin

_Six Months Later_

Hermione and Draco had finished the theoretical aspect of their training and had progressed to the practical aspect of their training, observing and learning as Trainee Healers. This meant some very long hours at St Mungo's.

Hermione and Ron's friendship was still strained but at least he was talking to her again, although they had had another argument when Draco and Astoria's engagement was announced.

"See he's still the same pure blood tosser, with the same prejudices. Why won't you listen?" he had yelled.

Hermione had replied stearnly that Ron did not know the full facts and HE was being prejudice by refusing to accept that Draco had changed.

Draco's life was a blur of work and wedding planning. Astoria and her mother were going to make sure this was the wedding of the century and his mother was just as bad. This is a new start for us as a family she kept telling him. He was finding life at home much more stressful that life at work, which was why he was overjoyed to be selected to attend a seminar in Dublin with Hermione.

Hermione found herself standing in front of a house she never thought she would ever be near again. Malfoy Manor still looked dark and intimidating. Hermione found herself shaking just looking at it.

Her and Draco were heading to a seminar on permanent spell damage to be held at St Patrick's Place for the Permanently Damaged in Dublin and she had agreed to meet him at his home so that they could travel together. She was currently regretting that decision, wishing they had agreed to meet anywhere else but here.

Draco walked up to the appariation point outside the gates of the Manor and saw Hermione. He could see that she was shaking and she looked as pale as him. He then realised that this was the first time she had been anywhere near the Manor since that day, and while he knew it was like a totally different house, she didn't.

"Hermione" he said, taking her attention away from the Manor. She jumped, having been focussing on the Manor so intently that she didn't see him arrive.

"The portkey should activate any second" he said as he held out a cup and Hermione took hold too. She wanted to be away from the Manor as quickly as possible, why did she have to be so adament that she would meat him here. She should have let him meet her at her place like normal.

Then suddenly she felt the pulling sensation of the portkey activating, indicating they were on her way to Dublin.

Draco and Hermione spent the day in the seminar learning about the long term effects of spell damage as well as the effects of those subjected to long term spell abuse. While Hermione learnt more than she had in a long time it still didn't improve her mood. It lead to her having more questions in relation to what her future held after bells's treatment.

The day ended with a tour of the St. Patrick's Place for the Permanently Damaged, leaving Draco and Hermione amazed at the facilities available and the treatment on offer. It really was a world leading centre.

Both Draco and Hermione had had an amazing day but were both feeling drained and not really ready to go home. Draco suggested they go for a drink and Hermione took them the Temple Bar. They found a booth near the back of an quiet bar and Draco ordered a bottle of wine and some food for them.

"I should never have made you come to the Manor" Draco said.

"No, it's not your fault. I didn't realise it would still effect me so much. I mean the nightmares have pretty much stopped." As she realised what she said, she quickly took a mouthful of wine.

"Mine haven't" Draco replied, figuring talking about it couldn't make them feel worse than they all ready did. Hermione looked at him, "you have them too" she asked.

Draco nodded "I sometimes think witnessing torture is worse than being tortured. You sleazy ask yourself could I have stopped it, should I have stopped it why didn't I stop it. At least on the receiving end you can fight back, resist, fight, watching you just feel helpless."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond, she'd never really had to witness prolonged torture other than when she was tortured by Bellatrix and then as Draco said she was able to fight and resist, to do something.

"I'd never thought of it like that" she said in a small quiet voice. "You must have seen some terrible things." Draco looked at her and nodded "I'm still seeing them" he said.

They sat in silence contemplating the day and the past, until Hermione finally asked a question until now she had been scared to ask "why were you and Narcissa in the dungeon?"

Draco took a deep breath and a gulp of wine, "it started when I failed to kill Dumbledore it showed I was weak and useless like my father. Instead of letting it go my father was constantly trying to show that I could be a good Death Eater, a loyal servant like him. He would insist I came to meetings. The Dark Lord obliged I think partly because he knew it was only a matter of time until I cracked. Mother was tortured for my failures which made father angry so he'd take it out on me later. I think the Dark Lord knew his beliefs weren't in my heart, I was never as enthusiastic as Crabbe or Goyle. It became his mission to crack me knowing that every time I showed emotion he would punish my mother and then my father would punish me."

Hermione was shocked at exactly how much of a pawn Draco had been for both his father and Voldemort. They both took a moment to take a drink and eat some of the food which had just arrived.

Draco continued "there was one night some death eaters had killed a muggle family and they were describing what they'd done. I had to sit there and listen while they laughed and joked about it. It was then decided the young ones should go out and have some fun so Crabbe, Goyle and I were sent out to another muggle family - apparently the father was a squib but didn't know it. When we got there I just couldn't kill them or do anything, certainly not use the violent curses we were meant to. I knew what they felt like, and I'd always sworn too myself that I would never use any of them. Crabbe and Goyle had a great time and of course wasted no time telling everyone of my failure to participate. My punishment was to go with Aunt Bella next time she went out for some fun as she called it. That was easily the worst day and the most common nightmare until you, Potter and Weasley arrived."

Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom and took a few moments to compose herself and headed back to the table, the Manor had effected her more than she thought and while learning about permanent spell damage had been incredibly interesting, it had also scared her as that was her biggest fear, that there would be some lasting damage from Bellatrix.

Back at the table Draco was also trying to compose himself, wondering why he was able to be completely and totally honest with Hermione, and if he actually cared. He had realised that he didn't mind having someone to talk to about everything. His mother was determined to just move on and his friends from the time weren't exactly friends. There was only really Blaise and they had lost touch during the war and although they had been in touch since, it was hard to talk about the war with someone who had managed to stay on the outskirts of it.

Hermione returned with another bottle of wine, and poured them both another glass.

"That day at the Manor" Hermione started quietly, "that was the worst day for me, and seeing the Manor this morning, effected me more that I thought. I still have nightmares about Bellatrix and what she did to me, but I can't believe that a building could have that much of an effect on me".

"Its not surprising Hermione, to you its a place of evil and horror, its bound to effect you".

"But after everything you have said how does it not effect you?" she asked.

"Because I don't know any different I guess. Even before the Dark Lord arrived it wasn't exactly the warm cosy homely home that Mother is turning it into now".

"Narcissa's changing it that much?"

"You have no idea" Draco replied, and spent the next hour describing exactly what Narcissa had done and was doing to the Manor.

Gradually conversation move on to other topics, and neither realised the time until the barman rang the bell and announced last orders.

"Oh my God, its nearly 11pm" Hermione exclaimed, "but I swear we just sat down".

Draco smiled, "obviously time went quicker than we thought" he said as he stood.

Hermione laughed, "at least the day is ending better than it started" she replied as they left the bar.

"And on that note I'm taking you home first" Draco replied, as they moved through the Temple Bar looking for a deserted alley they could apparate from.

After apparating to Hermione's, Draco said goodnight and floo'd the Manor, where he discovered a very angry Narcissa waiting for him.

"A little late aren't we" she said snappily.

"Well Hermione and I stopped for a drink, it was a long day" Draco replied, unsure why his mother was so upset. This was not the latest he'd ever come home and he was an adult, she never asked him to justify his whereabouts.

"And dinner with your fiancee and her family?" she asked in an equally harsh tone.

"Shit" Draco muttered, "I forgot" he replied.

Narcissa stood and faced her son, "well you better start remembering Draco, this wedding is very important for both of us and you would do well to get your priorities right" she said before turning and leaving the room.

Draco was stunned, it had been years since Narcissa had spoken to him like that. It felt like he was back in a time where his family was unhappy and the Manor was a place he hated. He had to get out of the house, and he knew just where he wanted to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry about the delay in the uploading of this chapter, but life got a little (lot) hectic and busy. I hope to get the next chapter up quicker.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Chapter Eight - Its Your Life

Hermione was just rinsing out her teacup before heading to bed when she heard a knock at her back door. Picking up her wand she headed to answer it, and was surprised to see Draco.

"Sorry I didn't know where else to go" he said.

Hermione moved aside to let him in, seeing that he was upset, she could see it in his eyes and his posture. Draco headed straight for Hermione's sitting room, with Hermione following him. She flicked her wand at the kettle as they past the kitchen to make some tea, realising that this could be a long night.

Even though Draco was an expert at hiding his emotions, she had learnt how to read them during their friendship, maybe it was because they always talked to each other about things they didn't talk to others about, or maybe she just knew him better than she realised. Either way she could see from his posture and his eyes that something had happened.

Draco took a seat on the sofa and looked at the fire, which Hermione had extinguished ready for bed. Hermione came into the room with the tea, she sat on the sofa next to him and waited for him to start talking as she knew pushing him wouldn't work.

"I missed a dinner with Astoria and her family about the wedding" Draco said, not removing his gaze from the fireplace, "and mother was not happy. She said I needed to remember my priorities".

"Do you want to get married?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco looked at Hermione, "that's not important" he replied, before returning his gaze to the fireplace.

"Of course it is Draco. Its your life".

"Pureblood tradition dictates that parents arrange their children's marriage, and that you are married at 18, and produce an heir within 2 years" Draco said in the cold unemotional voice that Hermione hadn't heard since their school days.

Hermione picked up her tea, not sure what to say. She'd read about pureblood traditions and their history, and if she was honest she'd never really understood them, but then she was muggleborn and it was fair to say that most wizards didn't understand her or some of her traditions.

The pair sat in silence a little longer, as Draco also drank his tea. No one had ever asked him if he had wanted to get married, and the question shook him more than he expected. Growing up he knew that his marriage would be arranged by his father and that he would be married by now. Yes the war had seen changes in the wizarding world, but he was stupid to have thought his father would not have already arranged a marriage for him. Most marriages are arranged while the children as still as school. Its about finding the best family to marry into not about anything else. The war had delayed the inevitable. What did it matter what he wanted? But this was Hermione, he'd told her stuff no one else knew, and he knew she didn't judge him for it, and she wouldn't judge him now.

"No" Draco said quietly, "no I don't want to get married".

Hermione looked at him and could see the conflict on his face. Admitting this was going against everything he had ever been brought up to believe and expect from his life. She moved slightly closer to Draco and took his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand, offering him some comfort.

"What would happen if you said no?" she asked gently

Draco looked down at their hands, he'd felt instantly calmer from the moment she took his hand in hers.

"Traditionally you are disowned from the family, cut off completely and you become an outcast within the pureblood society. You only have to look at mother's family to understand. Sirius was disowned while he was still at school, and Aunt Andromeda was disowned when she chose to marry Ted".

"But your mum and Andromeda are talking now" Hermione replied "so there's hope".

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he knew she was right, his mother was unlikely to disown him as she had been hurt so much in her life already and really valued the family that she had left, but it was still a risk. It would effect her just as much as it would effect him. Could he do that to her?

"It's not that easy" Draco answered, "its not just about me".

"Narcissa is a strong woman Draco and she loves you, she will want you to be happy. Maybe you should just talk to her" Hermione said.

"Its not as simple as you make it sound Hermione" Draco responded, sounding defeated. Why couldn't she understand, he was a Slytherin not a Gryffindor. He wasn't brave and couragous, he was sneaky and conniving. The fact he'd survived the war was a miracle in itself, now he just had to accept his responsibilities whether he agreed with them or not. He just wanted to be somewhere to wallow in his self pitty for a while, and that was not what he was getting.

Hermione was getting frustrated at Draco, if he didn't at least talk to Narcissa how could he know that it was final. He had fought through so much she couldn't understand why he was giving up now.

"It's your life Draco, you are allowed to have a say. No one should have their life dictated to them. Isn't that part of what we all fought for?" she finally said.

Draco realised she was not going to let up, and more annoyingly the more she spoke the more sense she made. He'd promised himself when he was locked in the Manor dungeon that if he made it out alive he was going to enjoy every moment of his life and do exactly what he wanted to do. Yet at the first major obstacle, he'd buckled and done what was expected of him.

Draco had been quiet for a while, and Hermione had noticed that his expression was changing to one of anger and she was worried she had overstepped the mark. Maybe she shouldn't have been as blunt with him. He wasn't Harry or Ron, their friendship wasn't really like that. They talked to each other about things they didn't dare talk to anyone else about. Maybe that's all it was, maybe they were just a release mechanism for each other and not really close friends. Hermione knew she was starting to over analyse everything and that she was not going to get a response from Draco, and certainly not a nice one.

She stood up, and said "sorry I shouldn't have said anything", before leaving the room and heading to her bedroom. She was not going to cry in front of Draco Malfoy again.

Draco had felt her move and looked up as she left and said sorry. He could see the hurt on her face and that she was struggling to control her emotions. He'd seen her look like that many times before, and it made him feel worse. He'd come here because he needed a friend and he'd ended up hurting her.

Draco sat there thinking and trying to process everything. Hermione was the one he'd run to and if he was honest she was the closest friend he'd ever had. The friends he'd had a school were friends because he was a Malfoy, and he had power and influence. He'd certainly never spoken to them about feelings, or life decisions. With Hermione he could talk about it all. He was also trying to understand why seeing her upset had hurt him more than he could have ever imagined. He was sure it was just because he now saw her as a friend not an enemy, but there was a little voice in the back of his head that sounded remarkably like his Godfather saying "love is a powerful emotion Draco, don't ever ignore it, fight for it".

Draco smiled as he remembered the conversation with Severus at the Manor during the war, after the visit from the Golden Trio. Severus had come to visit him in his room and admitted everything to him, including Lily Potter. Draco was amazed and couldn't believe the strength and determination of his Godfather to do what he felt he needed to do and that that had been influenced by his love for a muggle born. He'd been devestated when he found out that Voldemort had killed Severus, although he remembered him often and still found himself wishing he could talk to him at times.

He wondered what he'd say to him now, seeing him sitting in Hermione Granger's sitting room, and feeling completely at home. Then it hit him. It felt like home. No where had ever felt like that to Draco. The Manor was always cold and empty, it never felt like a home should. Hogwarts was a little different, he had his own room, his own space but the dungeons could never be classed as homely. But here, he felt safe and warm and comfortable. He looked around and could see photo's of her family and friends, a book and the teacups on the coffee table. It was a place that was lived in and comfortable, a place he'd love to stay.

He turned his head and looked at Hermione's closed bedroom door. She hadn't come back out, and he couldn't hear a sound coming from the room. He imagined her curled up on her bed, hugging her knees to her, with tears falling down her face. That's how she always sat when she was upset. He wanted to go and hold her, tell her he was sorry and that it would all be ok, but he was sure she didn't want to see him. Then he heard Severus in his head again "fight for it Draco" he said, and that's when Draco realised he loved Hermione Granger. All the emotion he was feeling was love, but what could he do about it.

"Fight" he said to himself before apparating away, leaving Hermione crying in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its been a while, life keeps getting in the way, but there's only one or two chapters left so hopefully I will get some time to write them soon.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling **

Chapter Nine - Decisions Made

Draco apparated straight back to his room at the Manor. His head was spinning, and he knew it wasn't from the apparation. He was in love, and he was engaged, just not to the right woman. But then what was the right choice, marrying for love or marrying for tradition? Only his Aunt Andromeda had married for love and for that she had been disowned, yet he had to admit that she seemed to have had the most stable life out of her, his mother and Bellatrix. His mother and Bellatrix had had arranged marriages, ok so Bellatrix's was to another psychopath so it worked, but then he thought of his parents marriage, and it certainly wasn't a good or happy one.

Draco flopped back on his bed, having no idea what to do. A big part of him wanted to fight for love, for Hermione, but could he really turn his back on his family, his mother? Would she support him? Would she understand? What would everyone say? Did he care? Draco's brain was going a mile a minute with more questions than answers, and nothing seemed clear. He thought about his childhood and the family environment that he had been brought up in. Could he have another family like that? Did he want another family like that? Could he grow to love Astoria?

At the thought of love his thoughts turned to Hermione. He remembered her stories of her childhood and her parents, and the family time they had shared. It was a complete opposite of his upbringing, and something he knew he wanted to experience. He could never imagine a time when his family had all sat around in their pajama's having a lazy day. You had to be dressed for breakfast and were never to be seen in your bedroom attire. He liked the sound of a lazy pajama day, and then a picture of him, Hermione and a small blonde curly haired child entered his head. He smiled at the image, and then shook his head, he needed to get out, clear his head, and he knew just what to do.

Narcissa awoke in the morning and headed down to breakfast wondering what mood her son would be in after their discussion last night. She had been so embarrassed when he had failed to be home in time for dinner with the Greengrass's, and she'd been forced to make many excuses and their guests had not been impressed. She knew it wasn't a marriage of love but at least Astoria seemed to understand and accept the decision of her parents. She was doing what was expected of her. Why couldn't her son?

She knew Draco understood what was expected of him and the traditions of pureblood society. He had been given the opportunity to have more of a say in his life than he had ever been supposed to have after the Malfoy businesses were dissolved at the end of the war. He'd been given that, so why was this so hard for him to accept and understand.

Draco never appeared at breakfast, so Narcissa went looking for him. No matter what had occurred within the family they had always eaten meals together, even if they were in silence. Draco was making a very strong point by missing breakfast.

Narcissa arrived at Draco's room and knocked. She received no answer so she entered and found the room empty. She then checked his study, the library and could find no trace of her son. Narcissa was getting mad and worried, where was her son! Then something caught her eye out of the window and she headed out into the gardens.

There was Draco up on his broom, flying back towards the Manor. She should have guessed he'd have taken off on his broom. Narcissa waited in the garden for her son to land.

"You missed breakfast" she stated as he walked towards her, with his broom over his shoulder.

"I wasn't hungry" Draco responded as he kept walking, heading back into the Manor, putting away his broom and heading towards his room. Narcissa followed behind, determined to talk to her son.

Draco had realised his mother was following him so he bypassed his room and headed to his study, taking a seat at his desk, looking at his mother as she walked in.

"Draco" she said "your an adult now, you need to stop acting like a spoilt child. You haven't acted this way in a long time".

"A spoilt child" he said "I was a spoilt child, at least in materialistic terms".

"Your father and I gave you everything you could want" Narcissa replied sternly.

"Everything except affection" Draco snapped back "no bedtime stories, no hugs".

Silence hung in the air, until Draco spoke again, quieter this time.

"Do you know what I used to promise myself. That when I had a child, they would know they were loved, they would be raised in a happy household where affection was shown. That they would have a mother and father who loved each other and showed it. That they would know that they were more than just the necessary heir."

"Draco" Narcissa said quietly "I do love you".

"I know" he whispered in response "but do you love me enough to keep your promise from the dungeon?" he asked.

Narcissa looked at him, they had never spoken about their time in the Manor dungeon and the various things that they had spoken about during their time locked up together.

"That was before I knew about the contract".

"So its a broken promise" Draco replied "I thought so".

Draco stood and headed out of the room, but Narcissa spoke as he got to the door

"I meant what I said in the dungeon, if you made it out I wanted you to be happy, and you are, you have your career. Then I found out about the contract and its how its meant to be Draco. It's how its always been. I wasn't sure if either of us was strong enough to fight against it, as we've fought so much. Is it really that hard for you to comprehend?"

Draco wasn't sure what to say, he still didn't know what the repercussions would be if he walked away from the wedding, but he knew he had to find out. "I love someone else" he whispered, not looking at his mother, "and I don't know how I am supposed to marry Astoria when I know that she's not who I want to be with or who I belong with".

Narcissa had had her suspicions about her son's feeling for Hermione Granger, and she was sure he had just confirmed them. "Ms Granger?" she asked quietly and Draco nodded. She could see the pain and conflict in his eyes, and then she remembered him coming back from Dublin and how happy he had looked and how happy he always seemed when he had been with Hermione. She knew she needed to keep the promise she made.

She took a deep breath and then placed her hand onto her son's shoulder and whispered in his ear "If you want to break the contract I'll stand buy you" as she then walked past him, leaving her son stunned in the doorway of his study.

Draco walked back into his study and sat back down in his chair, stunned. Did his mother mean it? Could he really walk away from his arranged marriage? Could Hermione possibly love him?

Narcissa meanwhile had made her way down to the drawing room where she fixed herself a large glass of firewhisky. She did love her son and she knew he hadn't had the happiest of childhoods. Seeing the look on his face and the hurt in his eyes as he described what he wanted for his family she knew that she had to keep her promise, her promise to allow him to live whatever life he wanted, to be the person he wanted. Now she just had to live through the consequences.

As she sat down with her second glass of firewhisky, as the first hadn't lasted long, she remembered the conversation that Draco was referring to. They had been locked up for more time than either of them could comprehend, and she had come to the conclusion that it would be a miracle if both of them survived, even for one of them to survive. Once she'd make this conclusion she had said everything to Draco that she had always wanted to say. She told him she loved him, how special he was to her and how much of an impact his birth had had on her life. She told him of her early marriage to Lucius and the problems they had conceiving. The determination he had to stand by the Dark Lord and that his son would follow in his footsteps.

Narcissa then remembered her words _"Promise me Draco, promise me that if...when you make it out of here that you live your life to the full, you do all of the things you want to do. Find someone you love, someone to enrich your life, someone you adore. Cherish your family and love them unconditionally. Don't let your history dictate your life"._

"_I promise mother, but if we'll make it out together I want you to do the same, and to be there supporting me through it all" had been his reply._

"_I promise" Narcissa had responded._

Narcissa downed the second glass of firewhisky, realising just how much she had let her son down, how easily she had broken that promise that had meant so much to both of them. It was that talk that had given them both a renewed sense of purpose and determination to keep on fighting and staying strong, to not give in to those torturing them.

Narcissa knew what she had to do. Calling her house elf, Dinky, she asked her to inform Draco she was off to see Mr Smart to put things right. Dinky nodded and left the room with a pop, before Narcissa did the same.

Draco spent the rest of the day trying to process everything that had happened and trying to figure out what he was going to say to Hermione. They were about to start night shift, so he knew he only had a matter of hours until he saw her. Night shift was usually slightly quieter that day shift, in terms of patient numbers but could be just as hectic. The positive was that there was always somewhere quiet you could talk, and he knew that's what they needed to do.

By the time he left for his shift at St Mungo's Draco was virtually buzzing. He still had no idea what he was going to say to Hermione, but he couldn't wait to see her. He knew he would have to apologise about his behaviour the night before, and he planned to. It was what he was going to say after that he was unsure of.

Draco arrived at the hospital, got changed into his scrubs and headed for the Healer's Handover meeting. He couldn't see Hermione as he arrived, and it was very unlike her to be late. He was getting anxious. As the briefing started Hermione had still not arrived, and then he found out why.

"Healer Granger will be absent from her shift tonight due to illness" the Head Healer informed them all. Draco's heart sank. He wasn't going to see her tonight and he had a feeling that he might have had something to do with her not being there, and that made him feel worse that he had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this update has taken so long, I hope you enjoy it.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten - Together At Last

Night shift dragged on and on and on for Draco. For the first time ever he could not wait to get out of St Mungo's. He desperately needed to see Hermione and he wanted to apologise and tell her everything which had happened in the past 24 hours.

As soon as his shift was over, Draco got changed and apparated straight to Hermione's cottage. He arrived in the back garden, and could see Hermione through the kitchen window. She looked worse than he had ever seen her. He could tell she'd been crying and she looked like she hadn't slept. As much as this scene hurt him it also gave him hope. If she was this upset, maybe she felt something for him to.

Draco watched as Hermione appeared to leave the kitchen, so he walked up to the backdoor and knocked. Hermione didn't answer, so he knocked again. He could hear Hermione coming, and waited for the door to open.

Hermione opened the door and was stunned to see Draco there. He was the last person she wanted to see. She had spent all the previous night and day trying to figure out what her feelings were for Draco and if their friendship was repairable. It had not taken her long to realise that he meant more to her than just a friend, something which scared her and confused her even more. Hermione had called in sick to give herself more time, not that time was helping, and now it was obvious to her that she was out of time. He was standing at her backdoor, and she knew she couldn't ignore him.

Hermione silently moved away from the door into her cottage knowing that Draco would follow, and he did. She headed into her living room where she curled herself back up under her blanket. The fire was lit, but he could tell by the colour that her floo was blocked. She had obviously wanted space.

Draco sat on a chair, as he wasn't sure how close to her Hermione would let him. The pair sat in silence for a while, neither really sure what to say, or how to deal with the tense atmosphere that they both could feel.

"I'm sorry" Hermione eventually whispered, "I was out of line the other day. Your marriage is none of my business".

Draco was a little stunned, he hadn't expected an apology, especially when he considered himself to blame.

"I should be apologising" he said, "you were just being a friend, trying to help me, and you did. Things have changed a lot in the past 24 hours".

Hermione looked at him for the first time since he arrived. She could see that he was calmer than he had been last time. Draco looked at her too, she looked hurt and in pain. Her eyes weren't shinning the way they normally did.

Draco stood and moved to the sofa, sitting next to Hermione, who was still wrapped in her blanket. He reached for her hand and took it in his.

"I'm no longer marrying Astoria" he told her, never breaking eye contact. "When mother and I were being held in the basement, we spoke about many things, including the life she had and the life she had dreamed of, as well as what she wanted for me. We made a promise, that if we survived we would live the lives that we wanted and not do what was expected of us. Although we both failed at the first hurdle. As soon as the marriage contract was brought to our attention we both did what was expected of us, agree to it. It was never what I wanted, and arranged marriages was something we had spoken about during our time in the basement. I told her I wanted to marry for love. I wanted a different life for my family than the one I had been brought up in and she agreed. Talking to you made me realise that I did have a choice and my mother knew how I felt, I was just scared. Choosing to become a Healer in many ways was easy. The Ministry had closed down my father's businesses after the war, there was no company for me to inherit. I no longer had a determined career. The marriage was different. I would have to say no, to go against everything I had been brought up to believe and expect".

Hermione had turned to face Draco and taken both his hands in hers during his speech. He looked at her for a few seconds before continuing.

"Mother and I spoke about our time in the basement for the first time since we were freed yesterday, and about the promises we made to each other. She agreed to support me if I wanted to break the contract, and I have. The Greengrass's were notified last night".

Hermione smiled at him, "I'm glad Draco, you deserve to be happy". Draco noticed that the smile didn't meet her eyes. This gave him hope and encouragement, maybe, just maybe she felt the same why he did. Just as he was about to speak, Hermione stood and said "you must be tired after the night shift, I won't keep you. Thank you for checking on me Draco, but I'll be at work tonight so I'll see you later".

Draco was stunned, he didn't want to leave. He had so much more he wanted to say. Hermione had headed out of the living room and into the kitchen. He could hear her pottering around, making a cup of tea. He stood and followed her, determined to make her listen to him.

As he entered the kitchen he could see Hermione pottering around, not really doing anything but trying to look busy. He walked over, put his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her to face him.

"Hermione, it wasn't just the conversation in the dungeon with Mother that made me change my mind, it was something a very good friend, in fact my best friend, said. She told me It's your life Draco, you are allowed to have a say. No one should have their life dictated to them. Isn't that part of what we all fought for?"

Hermione looked at him as he recited what she had said word for word a few nights earlier. "You were right, it was my life, and I had fought hard to have the life I wanted, and I had to stand up for that. You gave me the strength to do that" he said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back at him, and said quietly "I'm glad".

Draco pulled her into a hug, needing to feel her close to him, and Hermione responded. Both of them couldn't believe how natural and safe it felt, and neither wanted to move. Eventually Draco moved back slightly, keeping Hermione in his embrace, and whispered, "there is one more thing I want".

Hermione looked up at him, and he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her, his heart pounding with relief when she kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think there is only an epilogue to go... let me know what you think :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - Owned by JK Rowling, borrowed by me.**

Chapter Eleven - Reaction

The next few weeks past in a bit of a blur for Hermione. Her and Draco's relationship was growing. After their first kiss they had both confessed to feeling more than friendship and things had moved from there, with many more kisses being shared. They also enjoyed spending time together and learning about each other, slowly sharing more and more of their pasts.

They had also spent some more time with Narcissa, with more dinners, always in the muggle world. Hermione had taken the three of them to the seaside for takeaway fish and chips down on the pier, despite it being freezing cold, explaining it was a muggle tradition, and they had had a great time, partly helped by the warming charms they cast.

Hermione had introduced them to another muggle tradition of the Sunday roast with Yorkshire puddings. They'd enjoyed a lovely family meal together that weekend. She'd sent her apologies to the Weasley's, staying she was on night shift. She'd really enjoyed the day but the guilt about lying also made her realise that she had to come clean about her increasing relationship with Draco. Gathering together all of her resolve she had owled Harry and asked to meet him for lunch, just him. She didn't really understand why but she knew she had to tell him first. More than anyone he was her family.

Harry met Hermione the following day at the Three Broomsticks for lunch, and was a bit surprised when she asked if they could head into muggle London, but was also a bit excited as it had been a while since he was back in the muggle world.

They exited the Three Broomsticks on the muggle side and started walking, catching up on bits and pieces. Eventually they stopped at a local cafe and sat down for lunch.

"Ok, spill" said Harry, after they had ordered.

Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"I'm not stupid Hermione, you only want to meet me, that means you want to talk".

Hermione smiled, he knew her too well.

"Its Draco" she said, figuring quick and (hopefully) painless would be the best option, "you see we've become a bit, well, um, closer".

Now it was Harry's turn to look at her questioningly, "define closer"

"Well, I guess you could say we are together, dating I suppose" Hermione clarified, blushing slightly.

Harry took a deep breath, removed his glasses, and rubbed his face with his hands, trying to process the fact his best friend, who was actually more like a sister, was dating the boy who had made her life hell during school.

Harry put his glasses on and looked at Hermione. He could see she was apprehensive and waiting on his reaction, and he figured it was time to be honest with Hermione about just what he knew.

"I'm not surprise really" he said, causing Hermione to look stunned. "You are both intelligent, smart, and you work together. In a lot of ways you are very similar, plus like you said to me when you started your training, you also both had to work against people's preconceived perceptions of you. Its only natural you would grow closer. Having said that I was not expecting dating just yet".

Hermione just looked at Harry, so he continued, but lowered his head slightly so he was looking more at the table than at her.

"After Ron found him at your cottage, and you admitted to me that you were becoming friends and you were talking to him I went to see Kingsley. I wanted to know what had happened at the Manor, why Draco and Narcissa were in the dungeon and most importantly if you were safe confiding in him".

Harry stopped, waiting for Hermione to berate him for interfering, but she didn't say a word, so he looked at her and could see tears in her eyes. He reached out and took her hands.

"It wasn't that I don't trust you, its just, well you're like a sister to me and I worry about you. You're my family. Honestly part of me was just glad you were finally talking to someone because I know there were things you weren't talking about with us. I just needed to know that you would be safe".

Hermione nodded, knowing that she felt exactly the same way about him, "did he tell you?" she whispered.

"No" Harry said, "he told me that I did not need to concern myself with that, all he could say was that Draco and Narcissa had suffered during the war just like many others and should be given the same understanding as the others who had suffered. He also told me that he could guarantee that Draco did not share his father's ideals and that as far as he was concerned you were safe and that it was nice to see that it was possible for people to help each other and move on from the past."

Hermione smiled, "that sounds like Kingsley".

"Yeah but its still going to take some getting used to, and its going to be hard, not everyone is going to be happy or accepting" Harry replied.

"You mean Ron"

"Yes and probably others, while I admit you are alike, you are still an odd pair" Harry smiled, "plus wasn't his engagement announced earlier this year?"

Hermione sighed, "yes, it was an arranged marriage drawn up by Lucius that neither he nor Narcissa were aware of until the Greengrass's mentioned it. I know its been broken off, but I don't know any more than that and to be honest I'm not sure if I want to know any more".

Harry smiled back, "like I said, its not going to be easy".

Narcissa was nervously pacing the Manor awaiting the arrival of Camille Greengrass. It had been a month since she had informed Mr Smart to do whatever was necessary to break the marriage contract between her son and Astoria, and the owl she had sent to Camille asking to meet to explain had been ignored until today. She had been shocked to get an owl from Camille requesting a meeting, and wasn't quite sure what to expect. It had seemed that the Greengrass's had not spread news of the broken engagement, so neither had she.

Narcissa was startled by a pop and the appearance of Dinky. "Mrs Greengrass is here Miss, Dinky put her in Drawing Room".

"Thank you Dinky" Narcissa replied, "could you arrange a pot of tea please".

Dinky nodded and popped away, while Narcissa headed to the Drawing Room.

"Camille" she smiled warmly as she entered "lovely to see you".

Camille Greengrass stood and smiled back to Narcissa, "you too Cissa, I think we have much to discuss".

The pair then sat as Dinky arrived with the pot of tea. Once Dinky had left the room, Camille said "I'm not going to ask what happened during the war, to you or to your family, that's your business. I just wanted you to know that the Draco I have seen in the last few months is a son you should be proud of, just like you should be proud of yourself Cissa. The war changed a lot of things for a lot of people and not everyone has had the strength to survive or change, but you have. You're a strong person Narcissa Malfoy".

Narcissa was stunned, this was not the conversation she was expecting and it was quiet humbling.

"Thank you Camille" she replied "Draco and I have been though a lot, and we made certain promises to each other during that time, and we both realised that we needed to honor those promises and support each other".

Camille nodded, "I think some of us need to learn from our children, they certainly seem to be adapting more than some of us".

Narcissa smiled, but knew she had to ask "what about the contract?"

Camille took a deep breath and said "well that was mainly Charles and Lucius, and I didn't really argue, it was the way things were done, we both know that". Narcissa nodded, she knew both her and Camille had entered into arranged marriages.

"Both Astoria and Daphne knew from an early age that their marriages would be arranged, and what their lives would be. You and I both know the role of a pureblood wife and that's what they had been taught to expect from life. Now they have a choice and I'm not really sure if they have come to terms with it yet".

Narcissa smiled, she could understand how the girls would be feeling confused and unsure. She herself had been married at 17 but from as early as she could remember her mother was preparing her for the life of a proper pureblood wife. She would have had no idea what to do if she was given a choice.

"At least they have each other" she noted to Camille.

Camille smiled, and the ladies continued their afternoon tea with a sense of calm that maybe this decision did not have to end their friendship.

Draco had been flying round the grounds of the Manor. He knew Hermione was telling Harry today and he was a little unsure what the reaction would be. She'd explained that he would be calmer than a few of her other friends, but he also knew from previous discussions that her and Harry were like brother and sister, they were each other's family and that meant Harry could react in an unexpected way.

Flying was where he felt free, no one could get him, he could think without interruption and there was no one to judge him. As he was circling round he thought he saw someone down in the meadow at the back of the Manor. He flew round again, lower this time and realised it was Astoria. When they were children and the Malfoy's were hosting one of their garden parties for only the purest they would all run down to the meadow and play before inevitably being hauled back to act in a true pureblood fashion.

Draco took a deep breath and headed down to see Astoria. To be honest he hadn't expected to see her as he was unsure how she would react. They'd never been really close.

Astoria wasn't sure why she had come to see Draco or why she had ended up in the meadow at the back of Malfoy Manor but she knew she needed to talk to him. She didn't blame him, she just wanted to know how he could do it, how he could walk away from everything he had been taught growing up. She didn't mean the blood purity stuff, she mean the life, marriage that they had always known would be arranged for them, not necessarily together but the life that their parents had had.

To Astoria love grew from a partnership, a pairing. That's what had happened with her parents, her aunts and uncles. All of the marriages in her family had been arranged, even Daphne's, and she was still getting married, she was still going to be Mrs Marcus Flint. What was Astoria going to be?

She had realised that Draco was no longer circling the area and was landing not far away from her. She took a deep breath and waited for him to sit down next to her, which he did a moment later.

"I'm not mad" she said quietly, "just confused".

Draco released a breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding. "I can understand that" he replied.

"I don't know what to do. I'm meant to be a proper pureblood society wife, that's all I've ever thought about being, its all I've been taught to be."

The guilt that Draco had been feeling since he made the decision to void the contact. He knew it wasn't just his life that he was affecting with his decision, but now those repercussions were sitting right next to hime, and he had no idea what to say, somehow sorry didn't seem appropriate.

After a period of somewhat awkward silence Draco spoke, "I'm not going to say sorry, because that would just be a lie and an insult to you, but I do understand how you feel. This wasn't a decision I took lightly or made easily. Choosing a career that was easy. Malfoy Industries had been closed down by the Ministry and I knew I wanted to help heal the pain caused by the war".

Draco took a breath realising Astoria deserved the truth, or at least as much of the truth as he was willing to share. "The war was hard on everyone, and its no secret that mother and I were kept prisoner in the dungeon here. We made a promise to each other during that time that if we made it out alive we would live the lives we wanted, not the lives we were expected to lead".

Astoria was looking at him intently and smiled softly, which encouraged Draco to continue. "We made it out alive, we put our lives back together and we were happy, or at least getting there. Then we found out about the marriage contract and it just seemed like it was what we were meant to do but..."

Draco wasn't sure how to continue. He knew he loved Hermione but he wasn't ready to share that with the world yet.

"I think I get it, I just..." Astoria started.

"I know" Draco replied "its weird having a decision to make".

Astoria smiled, and in that instance knew she would be ok, and so would Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long delay in updated, life kind of got the better of me and I was a bit stuck on this chapter.<strong>

**Its turned out to be a bit of a filler chapter, but I'm hoping that I've found some inspiration to get back into this story. I hope that the next chapter will be easier to write and be posted a bit quicker.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - The characters are owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter Twelve - The Weasley's Reaction

It had been over a month since Hermione had told Harry about her relationship with Draco. Harry had gotten over his initial shock, and even had dinner with them at Hermione's. It was that night that Harry realised how well the pair worked together, and how they complimented each other. They seemed to just fit, and if he was honest he could see Hermione was happy, and that was what was important to him. He also had to admit that Draco had changed and was not the boy they knew at Hogwarts.

As was inevitable news of the broken engagement between Draco and Astoria and the Daily Prophet ran story after story including an interview with Pansy Parkinson who claimed to have the inside story on the split. Needless to say the article was full of lies and had infuriated Draco. It was this article which had seen Camille Greengrass and Narcissa Malfoy release a statement through the Malfoy family lawyer Mr Smart, stating that both families supported their children in their decision to end their engagement and would continue to support them in all future decisions.

The Weasley family dinner the Sunday after the article and statement was hard for Hermione. Ron was making comments about Draco and how arrogant and awful he must be if even a pureblood didn't want to marry him. Percy, now a member of the family again, had even started a debate about whether this was just a strategic move by the Malfoy's to show they were trying to move away from the old pureblood traditions and propaganda. The whole conversation around dinner was related to the Malfoy's. Hermione had stayed quiet and Harry noticed the pain in her eyes. When Ginny asked her is she had heard anything at work or if she knew any gossip Hermione shook her head and said she's there was nothing that she was aware of. Inside she knew she needed to tell them, but she also knew that today was not the time.

As she was leaving Harry pulled her aside and said "you've got to tell them sometime and sooner would be better, but I understand why not today". Hermione hugged him and whispered "I know".

It was the following Sunday and Hermione had given the weekly Weasley dinner a miss. She knew she needed to tell them and that it would be hard, she just wasn't ready yet.

Draco and Hermione had enjoyed brunch with Narcissa in Covent Garden and after a walk they had gone back to Hermione's cottage, where they were currently curled up on her sofa reading, and enjoying the peace and quiet. Even Crookshanks was curled up in an armchair. It was the perfect Sunday evening, until the loud pop of apparation signaled the arrival of another person.

"Hermione" Harry called from the kitchen where he'd apparated.

"Living Room" Hermione replied, not moving away from Draco as he'd expected her too. Harry entered the room and sat in the only empty chair, surprisingly not flinching at the way Draco and Hermione were curled up together.

"Molly is planning on being here when you come home from work tomorrow" he said "if fact she would've been here right now if I hadn't persuaded her that tomorrow would be better".

Hermione was sitting up now, no longer curled into Draco's side, but still close to him. "Why?" she asked.

"She thought you may have been upset last week during certain discussions over dinner" Harry replied.

"You mean me and my broken engagement" Draco said.

"Yeah" Harry answered, "but she wasn't sure and she didn't want to say anything and you left before she had a chance to speak to you."

Hermione sighed, and dropped her head onto Draco's shoulder and he instinctively put his arm around her, hugging her close.

Harry continued, "when she got your owl saying that you weren't coming today her suspicions increased, and then um, well she told me she saw Narcissa in Diagon Alley, and well, apparently Narcissa smiled at her".

Draco smirked and Hermione sighed again, asking "so what does she think is going on?"

"Well obviously she knows that you have been doing your training together and that you've become friends, and she knows you always want to see the best in people and help them, so she said she wouldn't be surprised if you had become good friends, although I don't think this is what she's expecting" Harry said signaling to them curled up together on the couch.

Harry left not long later and Draco knew he had to follow. They both had work in the morning, but he didn't know what tomorrow would bring, and he wasn't convinced it would be positive so he wanted to put it off as long as possible.

Hermione had made it through the day and she knew she needed to go home, but she also knew that meant facing Molly Weasley. Draco was waiting for Hermione at the end of their shift.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked.

Hermione smiled at him but shook her head, "no this is something I have to do myself".

Draco gave her a hug, and kissed the top of her head, before he floo'd to the Manor using the staff floo. Hermione took a deep breath and then floo'd home.

Molly was sitting at the kitchen table with a pot of tea when Hermione arrived. "I'm guessing Harry told you I'd be here" she smiled as she stood to greet Hermione.

"Yes, and you were right I was upset that day" Hermione answered as she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down knowing that it would be easier to just get it out rather than delay the inevitable.

"Draco and I did become friends, we studied together and the war effected everyone involved, and I guess we just understood bits of how each other was feeling. We became closer and after he broke his engagement to Astoria we realised how close we were".

Molly was looking at Hermione and there was a slight look of shock on her face. "Are you involved with Draco Malfoy?" Molly asked.

Hermione nodded, "yes Molly, he's my boyfriend and I know I should have told you and I hope you understand its just I was scared about how everyone might react, especially Ron".

Tears were flowing down Hermione's face now, and Molly was out of her seat and giving Hermione a hug in seconds. "I don't want to loose the only family I have" Hermione sobbed.

"Oh Hermione" Molly soothed, "you won't loose us, I'm not going to say it will be easy and that everyone will be accepting, but you and Harry will always be part of our family, no matter what".

Hermione hugged Molly and let her tears flow. Once Hermione had calmed down her and Molly shared a new pot of tea with Hermione filling Molly in on her relationship with Draco and Narcissa. By the end of the evening Hermione had agreed to come to dinner on Sunday and tell the family, with Molly promising to support her all the way.

Once Molly had left, Hermione sent Draco a quick owl to say that she was ok and would fill him in tomorrow.

Draco was pacing. He had been for hours. First in his room at The Manon and presently in Hermione's living room. Crookshanks sat on the sofa watching him moving backwards and forwards in front of the fire place. He reached the window and stamped his foot before letting out a loud frustrated groan.

Was it a good sign that she wasn't back yet or was it a bad sign?

Would she want him hear when she got back?

Was she going to be hurt?

All of these questions were rolling around in his head, and in his heart he knew the answer to the last one, he just hoped he was wrong.

He didn't want her hurt because of him, not anymore. He'd hurt her enough on his own in the past. No one needed to hurt her now, not because of him, but there was this sinking feeling in his heart that that's exactly what would happen.

Draco sank into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands, he was still causing her pain and this time that hurt him too.

The minute Draco stopped pacing, Crookshanks jumped off the sofa and started walking back and forward across the room just as Draco had done. He also had a bad feeling about this evening.

Meanwhile Hermione was sitting around the enlarged dinner table at the Weasley's with the whole family, including Percy's girlfriend Audrey and Angelina Johnson next to George, who were just finishing another Molly Weasley feast. She knew that she had to say something soon, and caught Molly's eye, who gave her a slight nod indicating that it was probably time.

Ginny saw the look between her mother and Hermione, and she turned to Hermione and asked "what's going on?"

"Um well there's something I need to tell you, well the family really" Hermione replied, which got Ron's attention from across the table.

"Tell us what?" Ron asked with a mouthful of apple pie, earning a "Ronald Weasley" from his mother, which got the attention of the whole table.

"Sorry mum" he replied, before turning to Hermione and saying "what do you need to tell us?"

The whole table was looking at Hermione and she suddenly became more nervous, which she didn't think was possible.

"Well um, I guess I just wanted to tell everyone that I um, have a boyfriend" she said, which lead to a sudden increase in volume as everyone started shouting out questions and wanting answers.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, knowing that it was about to get worse, before letting out a loud whistle, which shut the entire table up.

"Its someone from work" Hermione started, "we um, we became friends during our training and I guess it grew from there".

"Well at least we know its not Malfoy" said Ron with a snigger.

Hermione's face whitened and Harry gripped her hand. Ginny saw the response from her seat beside Hermione, and said "oh my God it is".

Everyone looked at Hermione and could see from the look on her face that it was true. Ron's reaction was the loudest of all, "what" he screeched as he stood.

"Ronald Billius Weasley sit down" Mrs Weasley yelled, while moving round the table so she was standing behind Hermione.

Ron sat down and everyone turned to look at Mrs Weasley, knowing she was about to talk and knowing interruption was not an option.

"Hermione is a member of this family, and we all know how important family is. We all love her and we trust her, and that includes trusting her judgement on who she lets into her life, no matter what we think."

Hermione was silently crying at Molly's words, knowing that she was truly supportive. Before anyone could say anything Harry spoke, "I trust Hermione and having seen her and Draco together I can honestly say he's changed and she is happy, happier than I've seen her in a long time".

"You knew" Ginny said

"Um yeah for a week or so" Harry said bashfully.

"And you're happy" she asked Hermione

"Yes" she replied quietly "really happy".

"Then thats good enough for me" said Ginny, leaning in to give Hermione a hug.

Draco and Crookshanks had fallen asleep together on the sofa by the time Hermione got back home. She smiled as she stepped out of the floo and saw the sight in front of her. She knew he was waiting, even though she told him not to, and had been trying to leave for over an hour but each of the Weasley's had wanted to talk to her.

Angelina and George were supportive, George promising to find some good products to test and Angelina wanting to know if Draco was still as sexy as she remembered from school.

Audrey didn't really express an opinion, but Percy did tell her to be careful and cautious but also said that if the family could forgive him, then she really had nothing to worry about.

Bill and Fleur were glad she was focusing on the future not the past, and Mr Weasley gave her a big hug telling her that he loved her and to remind Draco not to hurt his little girl or he'd be in trouble.

Ron was the only one that didn't want to speak about it. He promised he wouldn't hate her, but he admitted that he needed time before he could talk about it. Hermione agreed to give him some time, knowing that her friend was the one who would take it the hardest.

Still smiling Hermione gently stroked Draco's face to try and wake him. Gradually he stirred and said, "you're home".

"Yes" she said, "and I see you replaced me" she giggled, signaling to her cat curled up on his chest.

Draco smiled, "what can I say, we were worried".

Hermione tickled Crookshanks behind the ears, causing him to purr and then get up and curl up on the other chair.

Draco sat up and Hermione sat down next to him. "They took it better than I thought" she told him "although Molly didn't really give them much choice".

"I'm glad" Draco said kissing her head.

Hermione had snuggled into Draco and then yawned. "I think someone's ready for bed" he smiled, "come on, we have a long shift tomorrow" he said pulling her up.

Hermione stood, and still holding his hands said quietly "stay".

Draco smiled, kissed her head again and nodded, letting Hermione lead him into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this chapter has taken FOREVER and I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure where to go with it and so I chose to just ignore it, which was probably a bit frustrating for you.<strong>

**I hope this chapter is worth the wait, and I'm not going to make any further promises about the next chapter as I'm not sure where to go with the story as this doesn't feel like a natural end, but I don't really have any idea where to take it, other than an epilogue, but I don't really have any idea's for that either...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - the characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them.**

Chapter Thirteen - Ron's Acceptance?

It had been 3 months, 2 weeks and 5 days since Hermione had informed the Weasley's of her relationship with Draco, and therefore 3 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days since Hermione and Ron has spoken.

Although during this time other members of the Weasley family had shown their acceptance to Hermione and Draco's relationship. Harry and Ginny, as well as Molly and Arthur had been round to dinner at Hermione's and seen first hand the relationship between the pair as well as the change in Draco.

George had even sent Hermione a package of Weasley Wizard Wheezes goodies for her to use on Draco should he do anything to hurt her. This made her laugh and Draco nervous.

Draco knew that Hermione was upset that Ron had not contacted her, and had not made any decision to talk to her on the occasions that they were both at the weekly Sunday Weasley dinner. He just reassured her that everything would be ok, even if he wasn't sure what ok was.

"Draco we have a patient, come on" Healer Hughes called into the Healer's Lounge.

Draco was presently undertaking a rotation on the Spell Damage ward, and stood to follow the Senior Healer he was assigned to work with. As they reached the end of the ward, Healer Hughes started to inform Draco of the patient.

"So this patient is a trainee Auror and appears to have been injured during what was supposed to be a routine arrest. Their condition is not life threatening but they appear to have been hit by more than one spell at the same time, which is causing a bit of pain and uncomfortableness."

Draco nodded and was about to ask a question when Healer Hughes drew back the curtain from around the patient, to reveal none other than Ronald Weasley. Draco sighed, this was going to be entertaining or annoying or both.

Ron was a funny shade of purple and his hands appeared to be clasped together, while his legs were intermittently twitching.

"So Mr Weasley, my name's Healer Hughes and this is Trainee Healer Draco Malfoy and we'll be..."

"No" screamed Ron, "he is NOT treating ME".

"Excuse me" Healer Hughes stated

"He is NOT treating ME" Ron yelled again. "I WILL NOT HAVE A DEATH EATER TREATING ME!"

Draco had moved back slightly and was about to excuse himself from the area when Healer Hughes spoke up "Mr Weasley, I can assure you that St Mungo's does not employ Death Eaters, and Trainee Healer Malfoy is one of the best we have in our program, so I suggest you let us get on with our job".

Healer Hughes then turned to Draco and said, "so where would you start?"

Draco looked at Ron again, trying to ignore the fact it was him and just focus on the patient before him. He could see that Ron's colour had changed slightly since they entered his area, but he put that down to Ron's temper. His hands were still clasped together and his legs still twitching.

"His legs" Draco answered "his colour does not appear to be causing any other effects, and his hands again do not appear to be causing him harm, but his legs could cause an injury."

Healer Hughes nodded, "I would agree, so off you go" he said giving Draco a slight nod of his head indicating he should start the diagnostic spells.

As Draco lifted his wand Ron shouted "NO" again.

"Mr Weasley, I have to say that I find your attitude most disappointing and insulting. I can only imagine how Healer Malfoy feels" Healer Hughes said.

Ron had turned even more purple, and looked at Draco with total disgust. "If you insist on having a trainee healer treat me" he said angrily "then I want Hermione Granger".

"Trainee Healer Granger is presently undertaking a rotation in our maternity unit, so unless you have a very unique condition that is impossible, even in wizards, I suggest you allow those of us who specialise in Spell Damage to treat you", Healer Hughes responded.

Ron looked like he was about to say something else, when Harry came through the curtain.

"For Merlin's sake Ron, just shut up and let them treat you. I could hear you at the other end of the corridor".

"But...but...but its Malfoy" he spluttered.

Harry sighed, "yes and he's just trying to do his job, just like we were earlier when you got into this mess, so just let him fix you. It doesn't mean you have to like him or anything or do you want to stay like that?"

Ron huffed, but didn't say anything more. Harry turned to Draco and nodded. Draco again raised his wand and started casting diagnostic spells to see what injuries Ron had and what type of spells had been used.

After a few minutes Draco turned to Healer Hughes and said "it appears to be some sort of altered jinx that was based on the jelly legs jinx, petrificus totalus and a colour changing spell".

"That would fit" Harry said "the person we were apprehending has been creating his own jinx to use on people who upset or annoy him. Most have been a mixture of existing jinx and spells".

"So what treatment would you recommend?" Healer Hughes asked Draco.

"Well I would start with trying the counter jinxes for jelly legs and petrificus totalus to try and heal his legs and hands. I would also administer a healing potion to change his colour back to normal."

"Very good" Healer Hughes responded "carry on".

Draco muttered the counter jinx for jelly legs and Ron's legs stopped twitching. He then muttered the counter curse for petrificus totalus and Ron's hands appeared to relax.

"Are you in any pain?" Draco asked, knowing he could apply a pain relief potion with the healing potion for Ron's colour.

"Oh remembered I'm here have you? Don't you usually consult with patient's before you administer treatment?"

"Only when patient is actually likely to express an opinion on their treatment, not their healer" responded Healer Hughes in a tone that told Ron not to argue any further.

"Would you like a pain relieving potion?" Draco asked again.

"Yes" Ron answered "my legs feel sore".

"That is to be expected, and there is a possibility they maybe a little stiff over the next day or so" Healer Hughes advised, before nodding to Draco to leave and get the necessary potions.

Once the potions had been administered Ron was advised he would need to wait for about 2 hours for his colour to return to normal. After this had happened he was free to go.

Draco had headed straight back to the Healer's Lounge to write up his notes, and to get away from everyone. He knew that the entire ward would have heard Ron's shouting, and the news of it would have spread throughout the hospital. He knew that there were many who agreed with Ron, that he was a Death Eater, and he'd already seen a few patients flinch at his name, but Ron was the first one who had called him out. He'd known it would happen, but he still had no idea how to deal with it.

Healer Hughes arrived a little while later and told Draco that he had made the Auror Department aware of Ron's behaviour and that St Mungo's would back him and not to take it to heart. Draco wasn't really sure what to say. He knew that it was possible the complaint would make Ron more annoyed, but he wasn't sure he cared.

It was the end of his shift and Draco had survived. It seemed that all of his colleagues had heard about what had happened and were showing him their support however they could. Draco was just collecting his things from his locker before heading home when he felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind. He knew instantly it was Hermione.

"I'm fine" he said, and she squeezed him tighter and said "liar" as she released her hold on him. He turned around and smiled at her, knowing she was right.

"I'll make dinner, you talk" she said as she headed to her locker. "Deal" he smiled.

An hour or so later Draco and Hermione were curled up on her sofa and he knew it was time to talk. "It was inevitable really" he started, "I mean he's not going to be the only one who thinks it, and probably not the only one who will voice it. I guess I just wasn't prepared for it".

Hermione turned to face him, "Draco you shouldn't have to be prepared for it. You were not a Death Eater, you were not tried by the Wizengamot, you were just as much a victim as the rest of us. Ron had no right to say what he did to you today. No one does".

Draco smiled, loving the way Hermione was so ready to defend him. No one had really done that for him before. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms, just wanting to forget the day.

Sunday had rolled around and Hermione was in two minds about going to the Weasley's for dinner. She wasn't sure she wanted to face Ron. He still hadn't spoken to her, and she was upset at him for the way he had treated Draco.

Ironically Draco had told her to go. He said he hadn't wanted to cause more problems for her. So here she stood in her kitchen, drinking her tea, trying to decide if she should go. She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of her floo, and Molly Weasley standing before her.

"Hi Molly" Hermione said a little uncertainly, wondering why she was in her kitchen and not her own preparing the family feast. Molly smiled and gave Hermione a hug,

"I just wanted to make sure you were coming to lunch. I heard about Ron's visit to St Mungo's" she explained.

Hermione took a deep breath and said honestly "I don't know yet".

"Well I have an idea, and that is that you should come, and you should bring Draco too".

Hermione spluttered her mouthful of tea, not sure she had heard Molly correctly. "Bring Draco" she said.

"Yes" Molly said calmly "other members of the family bring their partners, why should you be any different?"

"But.." Hermione started

"But nothing Hermione, as I have told you, you are a member of the family and you will be treated as such. Just because my youngest son is stubborn and pig headed does not mean you should suffer. If he doesn't like it, then he can just deal with it".

Hermione smiled at the woman before her, sounding just like a mother standing up for her daughter. She also knew that Molly was right. They were her family and her boyfriend should be part of that too.

"I'll ask" she said, "and I'll be there".

Molly smiled, gave her another hug and then headed to the floo.

Hermione took a deep breath, and sent a owl to Draco asking him to come over, as she still never went to the Manor. It was only 20 minutes later when Draco appeared in her living room.

"I thought you were going to The Burrow?" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Molly called round this morning. She wanted to make sure I'd come" she said as she turned to face him, wanting to see his face, "and she wanted to invite you to" she finished with a smile.

"Sorry what?" Draco asked, a bit shocked.

Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, looking up at him, "she invited you. She said other members of their families bring their partners to lunch, so why shouldn't I".

"But Ron..."

"Apparently her pig headed son will just have to deal with it" Hermione smiled.

Draco looked down at her, and he could see that there was some excitement in her eyes. She wanted him there. He'd already had dinner with Harry and Ginny, and Molly and Arthur, and he knew George had given approval. That was about half the family surely. How bad could it be?

Leaning down he gave her a quick kiss and muttered "ok I'll come". Hermione beamed back at him and pulled him down for a longer kiss.

The family were gathering around the table at The Burrow, and everyone was there. Only Hermione and Angelina missing. Hermione had chosen to apparate with Draco, so they arrived outside and were just getting themselves ready to go in, when someone else apparated into the garden.

A huge smile appeared on Angelina's face. "Nice to see I'm not last" she said, "practice ran over. Shall we get this show on the road?"

"You're not surprised?" Hermione asked

"Yes and no" Angelina replied, "figured it would happen at some point. Downside is I now owe George 10 galleons. I said you'd wait until Ron grew up before you brought Draco, George said no one could wait that long and that you'd be here sooner rather than later".

Draco looked at Hermione smiling, and Angelina's grin and he knew that he did have some support, so squeezed Hermione's hand and said "come on then."

Angelina went first, with Hermione and Draco behind her. They followed the noise and entered the dining room and only George looked up, "Yes" he shrieked, making the rest of the table turn around to see what he was looking at. There was a stunned silence as everyone realised there were 3 guests not 2 standing at the door.

"Oh Draco you came" Molly said from behind, as she was bringing in the last plate of food for the table. She placed the plate on the table before turning to embrace Draco and Hermione, "sit, sit, sit" she said.

Angelina had already made her way to George's side, and Harry said "there's 2 spare seats here", indicating next to the seats between him and Arthur. Draco and Hermione sat down at a still unusually quiet Weasley dinner table.

"So why the shriek George?" Ginny asked, needing to do something to break the silence.

"Oh just a little bet with Ang here" he replied.

"What does that have to do with Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"More with her guest than her" he smirked and there were a few sniggers around the table. The only person who looked uncomfortable was Ron. He couldn't believe that no one else had a problem.

"tatos tatos" Victoire chanted, banging her spoon against her plate.

"I think someone's hungry" Bill laughed at his daughter, as he spooned some mashed potato onto her empty plate. Everyone else took that as their cue and started filling their plates too, and conversations started around the table.

Ron stayed quiet, watching Hermione and Draco. Hermione was smiling in a way she hadn't in a long time, she looked comfortable and at ease with Draco. He was the same. Ron wasn't sure he'd ever seen Draco smile, smirk yes, smile no. Yet he smiled at Hermione, and he looked happy when he talked about her or work. He seemed almost calmer and more relaxed than he remembered.

Molly saw her youngest watching his best friend across the table, and she could see the realisation that was hitting him, which was exactly what she had hoped for. She knew her son usually just needed a little longer to deal with things than others, she just hoped he was smart enough to do something about his sudden realisation.

Dinner hadn't gone as bad as Draco had thought and for the first time he could see why Hermione loved to come to dinner. It was totally different to his family dinners, but he was certainly enjoying it more. It was relaxed and it was all about being together not about eating a formal meal.

As dinner ended, Molly headed to the kitchen to pack up leftovers for each of her children to take home, Bill and Fleur said their goodbyes taking a very sleepy Victoire home, and everyone else moved to the living room where the conversation inevitably turned to quidditch.

Eventually George and Angelina had left, along with their share of the leftovers. Ginny had convinced Mrs Weasley to let her stay at Grimmauld Place with Harry, so they were getting their leftovers to take home. That left Ron, Hermione and Draco in the room.

"Um before you go" Ron started "I just wanted to say...well...um I'm sorry for the way I behaved this week, it was uncalled for and well.."

Hermione could see that Ron was trying. "Thank you Ron, I know it means a lot, right Draco"

"Apology accepted" Draco replied, before turning to Hermione and saying "I'll go get the leftovers" and then leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"Mione, I'm not saying we'll ever be great friends, but I can see he makes you happy. Just promise me you'll still be careful".

"I promise" Hermione replied, giving Ron a hug. Together they walked into the kitchen where Molly was giving Draco leftover apple pie for his mother after he mentioned it was her favourite.

"I was going to eat that" Ron said seeing the pie being packed up.

"Ron" Hermione exclaimed "you've eaten enough".

"Hermione's right Ron" Molly smiled, "and if the pie in the fridge is gone before the morning I'll know its you" she said as she handed Hermione leftover containers too.

Once Draco and Hermione got back to her cottage they put the leftovers away and headed to bed, it had been a long day. Hermione turned to face Draco and said, "I think Ron approves".

Draco smiled back at her and said "I'm glad for you, but I don't think we'll be friends anytime soon".

Hermione kissed him, and said "I can live with that" before snuggling into Draco's arms as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know this has been a looooong time coming, and I'm sorry I just couldn't get the chapter right, but tonight it just seemed to work.<strong>

**Anyway I'm not really sure where to take the story next, but it feels like it needs some sort of ending. When I figure it out, or it comes to me I'll post it. Ideas are welcome, and so are reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So when I reviewed this story looking for inspiration I realised that I had jumped forward by over a year, so missed the anniversary of the end of the war, and other key dates like Christmas and birthdays. So over the next few chapters there will be a focus on some key events in their lives, and a few references to events previously missed. ****It also means that its nearly time for Draco and Hermione to graduate as Healers.**

**Warning - this chapter is a little dark, so please be warned.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen - Draco's Story Part II<p>

"Can you believe that in two weeks time we"ll be qualified healers?" Draco asked Hermione as they sat in front of the fire, watching the snow fall outside.

"No" she smiled at him "but then I never thought that tomorrow I would celebrate Christmas at The Burrow with the Weasley's and the Malfoy's."

Draco hugged her tighter and sighed, "neither did I. I'm still surprised mother agreed so easily."

Hermione giggled as she remembered Molly Weasley turning up one evening that Narcissa and Draco had been at her place for dinner. Molly had taken a seat and invited the Malfoy's for Christmas dinner with her family and added that Andromeda and Teddy would be coming too. Both Draco and Hermione had been slightly stunned when Narcissa politely accepted and asked if there was anything she could do to assist.

"Did you know she has been in regular contact with Mrs Weasley?" Draco asked, drawing Hermione from her memory, "really?"

"Mmm, I'm glad really, some of her old friends are still being awkward with her" Draco sighed, "its like they either don't trust her anymore or feel that she went against what was expected of her and was a bad wife for not standing by my father despite the amount of abuse she suffered."

Hermione could feel his body tense around her as it always did when they discussed the war. She moved so that she could look at him, "you both deserve to be respected and admired for everything you endured before and during the war. I don't care what side you were on, you and Cissa suffered just like the rest of us. I know that the anniversary was just as hard for you as it was for the rest of us."

Draco could feel the tears welling in his eyes, not just at Hermione's words but also at the look of admiration and respect in her eyes. He knew at that moment that he needed to tell her the truth about what he'd done because he also desperately needed to tell her that he loved her bit she needed to hear the truth first.

Draco distanced himself slightly from Hermione and looked at her and said "I need to tell you something, something I'm not proud of, I just, I just hope you understand why".

Hermione held his gaze and nodded. The atmosphere in the room had changed completely. Gone was the warm cosy atmosphere of a couple curled up happily together celebrating their first Christmas with each other. They now sat at opposite ends of the sofa facing each other in an atmosphere thick with tension.

"Remember I told you Crabbe, Goyle and I were sent to a muggle house to torture the family that lived there?" Hermione nodded, to nervous to speak.

"Well Crabbe and Goyle wasted no time, before I knew it the mother was hanging upside down and the father was being crucio'd. Their screams must have woken their children cause two small boys about 5 and 7 were suddenly at the top of the stairs. I saw them but I couldn't move in case the others noticed. The boys saw everything we did to their parents. It was only by some miracle that Crabbe and Goyle didn't see them. Anyway we got back to the Manor and the Death Eaters wanted details. Crabbe and Goyle explained in great delight what they'd done. I was still stunned at the events, and stayed silent, and it was pointed out that I did nothing. When we were excused my father dragged me into his room and started asking why I hadn't done anything and tried to penetrate my mind to see the events of the evening. When I refused any details he used "levicorpus" to hand me upside down while he went to retrieve my mother. He then crucio'd her until I told him everything he wanted to know."

Draco paused to collect himself, Hermione wanted to reach out and grab his hand but she could see that he didn't want her to touch him at the moment. The only way she could show her support was to hold his gaze despite the tears streaming down her face.

"It was several days later when I got called into a meeting. Voldemort told me that Aunt Bella was going out hunting and I was to go with her. I knew this was my punishment and there was no way she would let me stand there and do nothing. Aunt Bella grabbed my arm and we apparated away. We landed in the alleyway of some muggle town. Aunt Bella was casting spells and jinxes, muggles were falling over or hitting things with no idea why. She made a woman fly into the rod and laughed when she was hit by a car".

Hermione gasped, but Draco continued.

"She grabbed my arm again and we apparated to another muggle town. This time we walked down the streets until we found a house that she liked the look of. Finally she stopped and started laughing before turning to me and saying "time for some fun". I could see the excitement and delight in her eyes. We made our way to the back of the house and she cast a silencing charm, pointing out that we didn't want to be interrupted. When she entered the house I knew I had to follow, and by the time I got to their living room they were already screams, and it was ten times worse than Crabbe and Goyle."

Draco twisted in his seat, as if trying to get rid of the deep uncomfortableness he was feeling, but still Hermione would not drop his gaze. Hermione herself was getting scared at how detached and empty he looked, as if he had to completely remove himself from her and his feelings to be able to relive his experiences. She was also feeling a sense of dread that she hadn't heard the worst yet.

Taking a deep breath, Draco continued "Aunt Bella had been torturing the parents for several minutes when she then used petrificus totalus to freeze them in place before heading upstairs, calling at me to follow. Upstairs we found a teenage girl of about 15 or 16, a boy of about 10 and a little girl who looked about 5 or 6. They were hiding in a cupboard, but that didn't stop Aunt Bella. She dragged them out and when they fought back she stunned them. Soon they were all out cold, and I was ordered to levitate them downstairs. It was impossible to levitate them all at once without either dropping one or knocking them into things. Once we got them downstairs I make the mistake of looking at the parents and they looked so scared and pained that we had their children."

"As the children came round Aunt Bella started playing with them like toys, asking if they were enjoying the magic show. She levitated the boy and made him fly around the room, hitting into walls and the ceiling until she'd had enough. She then flicked her wand and he fell to the floor. I swear the crack of his head on the floor echoed through the house. It was then the teenage girls turn. She crucio'd her and then used the imperius curse to make her dance and touch me. I tried to move but Aunt Bella told me to enjoy it, other teenage boys would. I just stood there and closed my eyes as I didn't want to see the fear and pain in her or her parents eyes. After what felt like forever she stopped touching me and then Aunt Bella crucio'd her again. She then told me it was time for me to have some fun and I should consider it a reward for being chosen to go with her, "its ok Draco, she won't flight back" she said, looking at the girl twitching on the floor. It was then I realised that she expected me to rape her. I said no and that I didn't want to and Bella just smiled and said that I didn't have a choice. When I refused again she crucio'd me and said she would keep doing so until I did as I was told."

At this point Hermione couldn't hold back anymore, she launched across the sofa and threw her arms around Draco trying to offer him the comfort he obviously needed. Despite Draco trying to resist he found he couldn't and hugged her back, before moving them so that Hermione was sitting across his lap, snuggled into his side, with their arms around each other, knowing he needed to finish and actually feeling a little relieved that Hermione was no longer looking at him.

"I don't know how long she crucio'd me, but at one point she was alternating between me and the girl. I knew I had to end it, so I told her to stop and that I'd do what she wanted." He felt Hermione tense, but she didn't move and she didn't let go. Her heart was breaking though, because she knew that Draco was not a rapist and he was being forced to, but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear anymore. Could she live with knowing the rest of his story?

Before Hermione could say anything "I slowly made my way over to her, she was twitching and curled tight in a ball. I reached out to touch her and she screamed, and then Bella laughed, "no one can hear you". I could see how scared she was, and I selfishly hoped she could see I was scared to. Aunt Bella was intermittently flicking jinxes at the other two children and I just knew I had to get it over with, so I grabbed hold of her and pushed her down, and as I leaned over her I knew I couldn't do it, and I couldn't live that life, and I didn't want to. I pulled back and shouted no. Aunt Bella turned to look at me laughed and pressed her dark mark."

Tears were falling from Draco's eyes now too, and he could feel Hermione's sobs against his chest, but he still couldn't look at her.

"Before I could comprehend what she had done, Voldemort arrived and Aunt Bella was chanting "I broke him, I broke him". I realised that all along this trip had been designed to break me, it was a final test to see if what he suspected about me was true, and it was. My arms and legs were bound and I was immobilised. He then killed them, one at a time, youngest to oldest and the parents last. We apparated back to the Manor and I was put straight in the dungeon. I remember feeling surprised that he hadn't killed me to. I'd seen him kill supporters for less."

Draco finally turned to look at Hermione, who looked totally heart broken. Tears were still falling from her eyes and he was wondering how she still had tears to cry. She was shaking and he could see she was trying not to fall apart more.

"Still think I'm not an evil screw up?" he asked quietly, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Look at me Draco" she asked, and when he didn't respond, she moved so that she was straggling him and she put her hands on his shoulders leaving him no option but to look at her, "you are not an evil screw up and I will keep telling you that until you believe me. What you have been through is horrific, and its a miracle your alive, and its a miracle you are the person you are today. I love you Draco Malfoy and nothing you have told me tonight has changed that, if anything it has just made me love you more realising exactly what you have been though."

"You love me?"

"Yes, I love you, I was just waiting for a time that felt right to tell you" she smiled.

"But I nearly raped a young girl, I watched while people were tortured, you included, I didn't do anything to stop any of it" he said, amazed that she wasn't telling him how evil he was.

"The key word is nearly Draco, and it wasn't exactly like you planed or wanted to. You stopped before you did, and you only comprehended it because of the torture you had been subjected to. As for not stopping any of the torture, what would have happened if you had stepped in, said no, tried to make it stop?"

"They'd have killed me" he whispered

"Exactly" she replied "and then they probably would have carried on what they were doing. You can't blame yourself for other peoples actions Draco, especially when your life is on the line, yours and Cissa's."

"But..."

"But nothing."

"You really don't hate me"

"No I love you, I just wish you'd stop hating and blaming yourself".

Draco pulled Hermione too him, needing to feel her close to him, needing to hold on to her. Hermione hugged him back. Neither was sure how long they held each other, but eventually Draco pulled back and put his forehead against hers and said "I love you too, I just needed you to know everything before I could tell you. I love you Hermione and I don't ever want to loose you".

"You won't" she whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them.**

Chapter Fifteen - Christmas

It was Christmas morning at The Burrow and the place was a hive of activity. Molly Weasley was busy in the kitchen with help from Adromodea who had arrived early, wanting Teddy to be around as many people as possible, plus he was an early riser.

Narcissa was also helping with the decorations and necessary charms. Due to the increased size of the celebration a marquee had been set up outside so that they could all fit. Harry, Ron and Arthur were setting up the chairs, casting heating charms and generally getting it all set up.

Gradually throughout the morning more and more of the family arrived, with more and more presents appearing under the huge tree Narcissa had had delivered for the occasion. As each person arrived you could hear them gasp as they saw the inside of the marquee. Just as you entered there was a huge U shaped table, taking up almost half the marquee. Behind the table, in the back half of the marquee, there was a huge Christmas tree in one corner, with a mantlepiece and fire in the middle of the wall, with a stocking for everyone. There were also plenty of chairs and sofas around the fireplace where everyone could sit.

It was about 11am when Narcissa asked Harry if he had seen Draco or Hermione.

"Actually no" Harry replied

"Hmmm" Narcissa mused

"I'll go get them" Harry said, trying not to sound concerned, while wondering why his always punctual best friend was running late for something as important as today.

Harry apprated straight into Hermione's kitchen and was surprised by how quiet it was. There was no cup in the sink and the teapot was not on the bench meaning Hermione had not had her morning cup of tea. Moving though her cottage he saw the living room curtains still closed and then Crookshanks sitting in front of her bedroom door.

"Hey Crooks" Harry whispered while bending down to pat the cat "where is she?"

As Harry stood and went to knock on the door, Crookshanks hissed and arched up, hitting Harry with his paw, claws out.

"Ouch" Harry hissed, looking at the cat who was sitting looking at Harry telling him clearly he was not entering the room. Harry sighed, damn cat. Shaking his head, he bent down to talk to the cat, "you need to let me in" he said "she's late and you know she hates to be late".

In response Crookshanks just laid himself down back in front of the door, "its Christmas and everyone's waiting for them and if I don't get them there soon they are going to worry". Crookshanks still refused to move.

On the other side of the door, Draco was stirring and he was sure he could hear someone talking. The more he woke up the more the voice sounded like Potter. He looked down at Hermione who was still sound asleep and curled into his chest and then looked across at the clock on the bedside table. He suddenly realised why Potter was outside the door.

Draco must have moved because Hermione stirred before lifting her head to look at him, "morning" she whispered before leaning up to kiss him.

"Ow, stupid cat, just let me in" Harry shouted.

Hermione pulled back form Draco with a shocked look on her face.

"We're late" he said, indicated to the clock.

"Oh my God" Hermione gasped and was out of bed in a second, flinging open her bedroom door to reveal Harry and Crookshanks staring at each other.

"Oh-my-God-Harry-I'm-so-sorry" Hermione blurted out "we-overslept-and-didn't-realise-the-time-and..."

Draco had walked up behind Hermione, placing his hands on her shoulders and whispered "calm down" in her ear, whilst moving his hands up and down her arms to calm her. Hermione's response was instant, she stopped her rambling and leaned back into Draco

"Go take a shower" he said, while turning her in the direction of the bathroom and giving her a slight push. Hermione nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

Draco turned to Harry, "as Hermione said, we overslept, sorry. I guess we forgot how reliant we are on alarm clocks" he smiled.

"Understandable" Harry replied, still smiling at the way Draco was able to instantly calm his best friend, "I'll go back and let your mum know you are on your way".

Twenty minutes later, Draco and Hermione arrived at The Burrow, presents in hand. "Wow" Hermione gasped as she saw the marquee, "mother always was good at decorating" Draco smiled.

As they made their way into the marquee everyone had started to gather around the fireplace.

"Oh you made it" Ginny smirked, leaving Draco and Hermione to realise that everyone knew they were late and probably why.

"So I didn't set an alarm, shoot me" Hermione smiled, knowing that it was the Weasley way to tease, "its not exactly like we've had many days to sleep in".

"As long as you were sleeping" George joked, wrapping an arm around each one, as everyone else giggled and Hermione turned pink.

"George" Molly said "behave, and leave them be. Its nice to see you dears, I'm sure you enjoyed your restful morning" she continued with a certain smile, as everyone else sniggered.

It was several hours later and the extended Weasley family and guests were still sat around the fireplace in the huge marquee, now fed and content. Presents had been exchanged, with all of the children and grandchildren sporting new Weasley sweaters, Draco and Teddy included.

Narcissa smiled as she watched Draco and Hermione, who were presently curled up in a chair together. She couldn't remember Draco ever looking so happy and content, and she was happy they had managed to have the type of family Christmas she'd always dreamed of having.

"An unexpected pair" Andromeda said quietly as she sat down next to her sister.

Narcissa looked at her and smiled, replying "a well matched pair".

As the sisters were talking they didn't notice the couple watching them, Draco smiling happily at seeing his mother with her family and looking comfortable. It was far removed from any other family event he could remember.

"She deserves it" a voice whispered in his ear "and so do you". He turned to see Hermione smiling at him, before she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Hey, you had all morning" shouted George, getting everyone's attention and making Draco and Hermione both blush at being the centre of attention.

"Now all of you are listening, can you please make your way outside, I have some Weasley Wizarding Whizbang's awaiting your attention" George concluded with a flourish.

Everyone gathered outside, smiling and excited for the display, and George did not disappoint. After the amazing display put on by George, everyone started to head home, loaded with presents and leftovers.

Draco made his way over to Narcissa, "are you ready to go home Mother?" he asked, as she was helping collect up Teddy's presents for Andromeda. Narcissa turned to him smiling, "your coming home?, I presumed you would be going to Hermione's?"

Draco blushed again, "don't think I didn't notice that there was a present missing from Hermione's pile".

"I was going to give it to her this morning but we slept in" Draco explained, before taking a deep breath and saying "I told her everything last night, everything I did, everything I saw".

Narcissa hugged her son, knowing how hard that would have been for him. Even she didn't know everything he had been subjected to, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be. "Go home Draco" she whispered "Home with Hermione".

Draco looked at his mother, and she nodded her head slightly, indicating that she would be ok, "I'm staying at Andromeda's tonight". He smiled before kissing her cheek and heading off to find Hermione.

Hermione was saying goodbye to Mr Weasley when Draco found her. "Aah Draco" Arthur said as he approached, putting his arm around Draco "do me a favour and make sure my little girl here gets enough rest, she looks worn out. I know she doesn't like being told what to do, but I have a feeling you might get away with it". He then kissed Hermione on her head before walking away.

Hermione was blushing slightly, she knew Mr Weasley was as protective over her and he was Ginny, but she'd never experienced him being a dad to her boyfriend.

"Well that sounds like I am to take you home to bed" he smiled, pulling Hermione into his arms, "and as my mother is abandoning me for her sister and great-nephew I think that's a great idea".

Hermione smiled up at him, and whispered "lets go", before pulling Draco's hand so that they could go say their goodbyes.

Once they were back at Hermione's cottage, Crookshanks was fed and Hermione headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Draco used this opportunity to pull out Hermione's real present. He'd given her a first edition of Hogwarts a History at the Burrow, but given it had lived in the Malfoy library for years he didn't class it as a present. Narcissa had easily agreed that Hermione would appreciate it more than it sitting on a shelf never to be read.

Draco moved into the bedroom before quickly changing into his pajama pants and sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, fiddling with the box in his hand. He was suddenly nervous, and double guessing himself about whether Hermione would like it.

Before he could hide it again, Hermione came in wrapped in her dressing gown. She wandered over to the bed and said "what have you got there?" as she kneeled down in front of him.

Draco had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard her enter. He looked up at her and smiled, "your Christmas present" he replied.

"But you gave me..."

"I gave you a book that had been sitting in my family's library for years unloved and unread. This, this is something I bought for you. Something special".

He handed her the box, and Hermione gently opened the box to reveal a diamond encrusted heart on a beautiful thin white gold chain. It was breathtaking and elegant.

Draco moved so that he was kneeling before her, placing his hands on hers around the box. "I was going to tell you this morning that I love you, and that you have my heart, and I wanted it to be with you always, but last night..."

"Its perfect" Hermione interrupted, "I love it and I love you" she finished, before leaning forward to kiss him. Draco took the box from her hand and removed the chain, signaling for her to turn around, which she did so that he could lay it around her neck.

After fastening the clasp, Draco kissed the back of her neck before whispering "I love you". Hermione leaned back into Draco and whispered "I love you too" back.

They lay there for a few minutes just enjoying being together, before Draco said "come on, into bed before you fall asleep".

Hermione smiled as she moved away from him, "mmm, best give you your present too then" she smirked as she stood up and moved just away from the bed, dropping her dressing gown to reveal an emerald green neglige.

"I love you Draco Malfoy, and tonight I am going to show you just how much", she smiled as she moved towards him. It was less than a heartbeat later when Draco had her in his arms kissing her, and showing her just how much he loved her too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok, so this chapter ended up a bit lemony but that can sometimes be a good thing :)<strong>

**Graduation is up next, and then who knows...any ideas welcome**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - Characters owned by JK Rowling**

Chapter Sixteen - Graduation

It was mid January and St Mungo's was preparing for the smallest graduation of Healers it had seen in a long time, but yet it was one of the most eagerly anticipated. There was a war hero, and a ex-Death Eater, and with the rebuilding and healing after the war still taking place, everyone was interested.

Hermione and Draco were sitting in her kitchen eating breakfast with Narcissa wondering about the day ahead, and exactly how much press there was going to be. They had been enjoying the normality of working, and getting on with their lives without any outside interference. They knew today that would change, hopefully only for a short time.

It had been last week when Hermione and Draco had had their first major argument when Draco had told Hermione that they should go separately to the graduation and that it would be ok if she kept her distance during the ceremony.

_Flashback_

_Hermione and Draco were curled up on her sofa after a long day at St Mungo's. Draco was a little tense as he wanted to discuss the graduation ceremony with Hermione and he wasn't sure she'd be happy with what he had to say._

_"Hermione" he said, turning slightly to look at her, "about graduation next week...I know you're nervous about it and the publicity that will go with it."_

_"So are you" Hermione replied "we'll deal with it together"_

_"We don't have to" he said while pulling away from her slightly, "I mean I won't be offended if you want to go with the Weasley's. Mother and I can attend separately, that way the publicity won't be as bad and..."_

_"And what act like I'm ashamed of you or us" Hermione shouted as she stood up. She knew something had been bothering Draco for the last few days and she had a feeling it was to do with their graduation ceremony. What she couldn't believe is that he wanted them to face it separately._

_"I'm not ashamed" Draco retorted sharply, a bit surprised at how she had reacted. He knew she would be upset but he never thought she'd accuse him of being ashamed, "I'm just trying to make it easier for you. Everyone loves you, looks up to you, think about what it will do to your reputation to turn up with a death eater on your arm"_

_"YOU WERE NOT A DEATH EATER" Hermione yelled, "I've told you before, you were never tried or convicted, and any acts you were involved in was on fear of death."_

_"That's not what the rest of the world thinks"_

_"Who cares about the rest of the world"_

_Draco sighed and sat back down with his head in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Hermione who was standing with her hands on her hips and her don't mess with me face. He stood and walked over to her, not daring to touch her "I love you" he said softly "and I am not going to let you ruin your reputation or your graduation by what will be written and said if you attend with me"._

_As he turned to walk towards the floo, Hermione spoke "They will find out eventually, or do you plan on this always being a dirty little secret. If you loved me you'd stand next to me regardless of what anyone will say, I'd do that for you"_

_Hermione then turned other heel and headed into her bedroom, instantly setting locking and silencing spells, so he wouldn't hear her break down._

_Draco stood frozen to the spot as it slowly dawned on him just how much he had screwed up. He slowly made his way to the bedroom door, not expecting to be able to get in and giving a large sigh when he realised he was right._

_Heading back to the sofa he lay down, watching the fire as he waited. Crookshanks came and curled up in front of the door, adding an extra layer of defence for Hermione. It was going to be a long night._

_Hermione rolled over and looked so her alarm clock for the thousandth time, only 3am. After shutting herself in her room Hermione had paced up and down angrily before sitting on her bed and crying. She'd spent the last few hours lying on her back starring at the ceiling with the nights events going round and round in her head. She knew Draco was nervous about the graduation ceremony, well more about the publicity and public reaction to it. Even though Ron had apologised for his outburst, she knew Draco was scared of it happening again with someone else. She also knew that he was trying to protect her. There'd had been a few rumours at the hospital about their relationship / friendship and if, or rather when, the Daily Prophet ran a story it would only get worse._

_Hermione had never cared about public opinion, she'd learnt not to care what people thought about her as long as those close to her knew the truth, and in this case they did. She also knew that it wouldn't just be her there to support Draco, the Weasley's would be there too, along with Narcissa and Andromeda. They would be one big group. _

_Sighing she got up to go make a cup of tea, sleep was not going to happen. Maybe the tea would help her figure out what to say to Draco._

_Draco sat up as he heard the door open, Hermione gasping as she saw him. Crookshanks immediately moved in between the two and hissed in Draco's direction._

_"It's all right Crooks" Hermione said stroking his head, as she moved past him, "tea?" She asked Draco_

_"Um yeah" he replied as he followed her into the kitchen._

_"Hermione, I'm sorry I was..."_

_"An idiot" she supplied, turning to face him. Draco smiled and said, "well yeah"._

_"I know you had my best interests at heart, and in shouldn't have lost my temper, but I'm a big girl, I know what is likely to follow our graduation and I can deal with it, and I know you can too, you just need to believe in yourself as much as I do"_

_Draco gave her a sad smile, "I'll try but I don't want to see you hurt"_

_Hermione walked over to him and said "it will hurt more if you don't come with me". Draco pulled her into a hug, "then I'll come with you"._

"Are we all meeting at St Mungo's Hermione dear" Narcissa asked

"Yes" she answered "it seemed the easiest way."

Just as Hermione finished talking there was a pop of apperation as Harry and Andromeda appeared in front of them.

"We thought you might like some company Cissa" Andromeda said with a smile.

"I'll see you all there" Harry announced before disappearing with a pop.

An hour later Draco and Hermione were sitting with their Trainee Healer colleagues and the Weasley's, Harry, Teddy, Andromeda and Narcissa were taking up a whole row, raising a few eyebrows at the fact that they were all sitting together.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen welcome to our graduation ceremony" Chief Healer Townsend announced "over the last few years our community has overcome horrific times that has inevitably made us stronger. Today we welcome 12 new Healers to St Mungo's. These 12 have spent the last year undertaking an intensive training program which has seen them work together and become one of the strongest graduating classes in recent memory. They have chosen to help people, to heal them and our community. I could not be prouder of them and the career they have chosen."

"To present their graduation certificates please welcome Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt"

Following a round of applause, Chief Healer Townsend began calling out the graduation classes names.

"Jessica Andrews"

"Thomas Church"

"Adrian Dench"

"Hermione Granger"

The Weasley's row erupted in applause and cheering, as did most of the auditorium. Hermione smiled as she walked up on to the stage to collect her certificate from Kingsley, before posing for the obligatory photo.

"Lucy Holmes"

"Daisy Hubbard"

"Katie Lane"

"Draco Malfoy"

Again the row of Weasley's and guests erupted in applause and cheers, which got more than a few strange looks from the rest of the audience. Draco smiled shyly to Kingsley as he handed him his certificate. As he stood for the photo he couldn't help but smile as he saw his family standing to applause him as well as Harry and the Weasley's. Teddy had even turned his hair blonde. He also saw Hermione wink at him with a smile.

Marcel O'Shea

Poppy Smith

George Thompson

Tabitha Weir

The graduation ceremony finished up with a final group photo of the graduates, the minister and chief healer. The graduates were then able to go and celebrate with their families and friends. Hermione and Draco gathered with their family and friends before heading for the floo to head to The Burrow to continue the celebration.

The next morning Hermione was making a cup of tea waiting for the Daily Prophet to arrive, when she heard her floo. She smiled and got out an extra cup to make another cup of tea before turning to see Draco standing in the doorway. She. handed him his tea, giving him a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat at the table. Just as Draco was about to take a seat a newspaper delivery owl tapped on the kitchen window. Draco put down his tea and collected the paper from the owl. As he turned around he saw Hermione smiling at him, "well let's hear it then" she said.

Draco took a seat next to her and unwrapped the paper, placing it on the table and sure enough a picture of them and their family and friends at the end of the ceremony graced the front page.

**"St Mungo's Healer Graduation: The Match No-one Saw Coming"  
><strong>Inside the secret romance of War Heroine Hermione Granger and the son of a convicted Death Eater Draco Malfoy by Lavender Finnigan

Yesterday St Mungo's held a graduation ceremony for its latest group of Healers, the first since the war, but the biggest story was the apparent relationship that has developed between the two most recognisable members of the class. It would appear that during their training course Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have become romantically involved.

As shown in the below picture, family and friends of both parties sat together during the ceremony and all left to an undisclosed location following the ceremony. When speaking to their fellow classmates all confirmed that the pair were incredibly close and had often studied together and were often seen leaving together.

While there has been no official confirmation of the relationship it is apparent that the hate shown between the pair during their school years has turned into love.

See more inside:  
>The school years - Page 4-5<br>The war years - Page 6-7  
>What can we learn from the pairing - Page 8<p>

"Well it could have been worse"

Draco smiled, "I was expecting a lot worse, maybe Lavender went easy on us"

"Or she expects the exclusive" Hermione smiled.

"Well she's not getting it" Draco answered

"I know, our private life is just that, private. Now feed Crookshanks while I get ready, we're taking your mum to lunch remember"

"I remember" Draco said with a quick kiss before finding the cat food, "and we're still eating in muggle London"

Hermione laughed as she left the room, yes her private life was private and she knew everyone would be watching them for a while but she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so its been a while, and I'm sorry. Thank you to all of you who have read and stuck with this story and me.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it and felt it was worth the wait :)**


End file.
